Scars of the Heart and Soul
by LuNa aNgEl777
Summary: Memories forgotten are remembered. Two souls are reunited and a lost Princess from a forgotten Kingdom is found... Who would have thought that all it took was an arrow shot at your heart to help push you in the right direction.
1. Chapter 1 : Waitting

**Hey everybody this is my first story so go easy on me please. (Also I'm re-writting all my chapters. Well fixing them/making the better. So if you everybody could bear with me that would be great I swear on my mothers life that I will do my best to get them all fixed as fast as i can) Now on with the story!**

**I do not own Inuyasha **

Chapter 1-Waiting

Kagome watched as her teacher was reading to her and her classmates. It had been 5 days since she had been to the feudal era; she and Inuyasha had one of their 'Big Fights' according to Souta. But it wasn't her fault… Was it? He was the one who always finds a way to make her so mad to the point of endless sits. He just looks at her, no right through her like he's looking at someone else. Like he was looking at the person that truly had his heart, the one that Kagome looked like… Kikiyo.

Kagome jumped as her teacher shut the book "Class will be ending in 5 minutes, I want you all to think about what the symbol is and write a 800 word double spaced essay that should be handed in by next Tuesday." Everyone groaned "I don't want to hear it. You all want to graduate this is the way to do it" and then the bell rang almost making Kagome fall out of her seat. She gathered all her books fast hoping that she could go home and find Inuyasha sitting there staring at the TV and playing with Bouyo. He would look up and see her then start to yell at her for taking so long, it was his own special way of saying he was sorry.

"Kagome!" she heard a small voice call from behind her in the hallway. 'I don't need this right now I need to get home.' she thought as she turned around with a big fake smile. "Oh hi Brandi" Kagome was so relieved that it was Brandi that called her not Hojo, Kami she was getting sick of him. Brandi was one of Kagome's best friends. She hadn't known Brandi for long the girl just came to her school last year. She had brown dark hair, dark green eyes, she was also short but she had an attitude that no one should mess with. Brandi was so different from all the other girls and when Kagome tried to ask the girl about her past all she got was one of Brani's famous looks and a shake of her head.

As they were walking down the hall they saw Hojo and Kagome sighed _'I do not need this right now'_.

"Do you want to go the other way Kagome?" she pointed to the other hallway but before Kagome could answer Brandi grabbed her wrist and they both bolted down the hallway befor Hojo could see them.

"Thanks a lot" smiling Kagome thanked her as they walked outside.

"No problem just next time pick someone who isn't so obsessed okay!" she giggled

"Hey it's not my fault he just sorta likes me for no reason, I did nothing." She smiled it turned into a grin when she saw a weird looking person with white hair on her shrine steps.

" Ah Kagome do you know who that person is over there? Their waving over here like a mad man?" Kagome looked at the girl beside her who was as shocked as her.

"Ummmm … Looks like my cousins are in town. Mama said they weren't supposed to come till next weekend. Well I guess that means I have to go. I'll see you at school Brandi have a nice weekend" Kagome said as she ran towards the weird looking boy in front of them. Kagome turned around to wave but stopped by the loud mouth of Inuyasha.

"What the hell took you so long Wench?" Inuyasha yelled as she turned to face him.

"What do you mean what took ME so long? You're the one who took the longest coming to get me! So what took you so long? Hmmmm." Kagome yelled as she walked right past him making her shoulder hit his just the right way. _'Why is it always MY fault?_' she thought as she walked up the shrine steps.

They had finally gotten to the top of the steps, it would have been a lot shorter if she would of rode on Inuyasha's back but to prove her point of still being mad she turned down his attempt the whole way up the steps. They had not talked after that, she was just going to break the silence but decided against it. She walked right into her house said hello to her mother, walked up the stairs and right into her room. Slamming her door to make a point that she was mad and did not was to be disturbed.

* * *

"When is he going to come back with Kagome?" Shippo, Miroku and Sango had all been waiting for Inuyasha to return with Kagome after they had had one of their big fights over nothing. Kami only knows how many they have each day.

"Shippo settle down, you know how it is they just need time to settle their minds. Inuyasha will return with Kagome don't worry little one." Shippo growled he didn't want to just sit there and wait. Kagome was like his mother and he missed her with each passing minute. '_Stupid Inuyasha, hurting my mommy. He should be lucky I don't chew his ear off.'_

"And besides Shippo you just want them to come back because you now that Kagome will bring you back some chocolate" Sango giggled at Shippo's little growl.

* * *

Kagome new that dinner was ready but she didn't feel like eating she just wanted to get her assignment over and done with since she knew she would be going back to the Feudal era. She looked out the window every so often but this time she jumped out of her set and almost flattened the cat!

"Hey wench, why do you look so scared?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side then jumped in to her room from the window and sat on her bed.

"You scared me! You don't really come throw my window its mostly the door" she yelled while getting back up on her chair.

"Yeah well sorry about that I was just outside looking at the stars. You were right when you said you can't see them that well in your time!" she giggled then started studying again.

"Hey Kagome…."she turned to him and their eyes locked " Did you mean it when you said that you will stay with me forever?"

'_Where was this coming from'_ "Yeah I did, you know that I would never break a promise" she smiled then went back to work.

The next morning Kagome said her goodbyes to her family her mother made sure she had double of everything before they left. They went through the well together Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist. Once they were on the other side Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand laughing when his face turned red. She giggled and started to run towards the village but stopped instantly when the person she was trailing behind her stopped. That's when Kagome felt it or rather felt her. Kikyo… Her former self the one person that walked this earth that kept her from being whole.

Kikyo came out of the shadows dressed in her miko garbs her bows on her back quiver in hand. "Inuyasha it's been awhile we need to speak right now!" she said as she walked closer

"I thought I told you not to come around here when I'm with other people" he said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and walked off. _"Perfect everything is going according to plan_" he thought but was thrown off when he heard Kikyo's voice.

"Fine the hard way it is" Kikyo pulled out her bow and reached for an arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha. He leaned over and told Kagome to run and she did, but before she could Kikyo shifted the arrow in Kagome's direction and let go. A bright pink light surrounded the arrow as it came closer and closer to Kagome. It hit her right in the back above her heart; she fell to the ground clutching her chest.

All she could feel was blind white how pain when she opened her eyes she heard something that would hunt her for the rest of her life. In front of her was Inuyasha and beside him was Kikyo, he turned over to look at Kagome " I'm sorry Kagome" he raised his hand ready to strike and Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. '_This must be a dream. Please let this be a dream'_

She rolled out of the way as Inuyasha's clawed hand came to finish the work. She got up pulled out her bow and arrow and shot Inuyasha. He went to go move Kikyo out of the way and the arrow hit him right in the stomach

"You lie. You're not sorry Inuyasha" she cried as she got up with all her strength and ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the other direction deep deep in to the forest. After running for what felt like forever Kagome knew that she was far away and fell to the ground. Her chest was burning from being pushed to the limit while injured, her legs felt like jello and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep from the amount of blood loss._ ' How could he do this to me… How?'_

"Why" she cried out in to the night " WH…" she stopped as she felt the most sharpest pain coming from her chest. She had never felt such pain. The last thing the small miko thought of before she passed out was how alone she was at the very end of her life. How her best friend who she loved so much could betray her in the most horrible way possible. Kagome didn't care if she died anymore; she just wanted the pain to go away.

* * *

The night was beautiful for Rin who was playing with Jaken, well more like beating him to a pulp. Just as Rin was about to attempt to put another flower crown around Jaken's head they heard a faint cry just off to the north of their little clearing. Before Jaken could stop Rin from running off she stepped on his toes and ran to see what the noise was.

Sesshomaru was in a nearby field when he heard cries as well from the north and no sooner did Jaken come running up to him screaming something about Rin running off. _'so she heard it to'_

"Master Sesshomaru, Rin has run off!" he was completely out of breath.

"Where did she go Jaken?" Jaken pointed to the forest and Sesshomaru took off running.

As Rin followed the cries she came to a woman falling to the ground in pain. Rin ran to the pretty lady's side to find out that it was the Kagome. _'She is always with Sesshomaru-sama's brother_' she gently turned Kagome around to see a rather big arrow going through Kagome's body. Rin didn't like the way Kagome was either she was limp and not moving at all

"Kagome-sama? Are you alright?" Rin shook her gently hoping to any kami that was listening that the nice lady wasn't dead. When Kagome's eyes fluttered open Rin blew out a sigh of relief.

"Rin is that you?" she asked each breath Kagome took was like hot knives attacking her chest.

"Yes this is Rin, Are you alright Kagome-sama? Rin thought you were dead" Rin held her tighter but stopped when she heard a little groan come from the injured woman. Just then they heard some movement from the bushes Kagome pulled Rin behind her with her good arm and stood half way up. A few minutes last Sesshomaru came into the clearing. "Master Sesshomaru! Look I found Lady Kagome! Can we help her please pretty pretty please?" Rin looked at her Lords cold and emotionless face when all he did was nod Rins face lit up like a Christmas tree. "YAY" she yelled

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome who was staring at him with her mouth wide open. _'he never agrees to anything. Rin must have him wrapped around her little finger' _She closed her eyes and took a breath which sent hot burning pain through her body. Sesshomaru noticed this as well as the hatred, sadness and betrayal deep in her eyes. He bent down and picked her up very gently not to hurt her even more. He would have laughed out loud by the shock on the miko's face if it wasn't completely out of character for him.

"Rin" his cold voice echoed in the forest. Rin turned her head to look at her lord still smiling from ear to ear. "I want you to get Jaken and Ah/Un and start heading home. I will take Kagome with me and will be right behind you. Am I understood?" Rin nodded and skipped off to do as she was told. _'Maybe I could get a good couple hours of torturing Jaken in before my Lord returned' _she giggled.

"Why are you helping me Sesshomaru?" she whispered. Talking like a normal person was just too much to ask of her.

"What has happened to you Miko?"

Kagome took a deep breath knowing this was going to hurt her like hell to talk so much. "Inuyasha made a plan with Kikiyo to kill me… But before he could do any permanent damage to me I shot one of my arrows and hit him but I don't think that did anything… I'm still asking myself … Why … why did he do that I thought … I thought we were friends I thought he …." Being lifted in to the air on a giant cloud cut her off

"That he loved you" Sesshomaru finished her sentence for her and all she could do was nod. "I'm surprised a Miko like you have lasted this long." She blushed but knew that she had already passed out. _'What he knows won't hurt him? I wish I could give him something back for helping me. I know he doesn't exactly like being in this situation. I don't either for that matter, but I have been practicing and I probably could do it. If I die doing it, it would have been worth it.'_

"Sesshomaru…..Could I try something on you please? I swear if it doesn't kill me or doesn't work out you can kill me yourself." he looked at her confused but still had what Kagome liked to call his 'Ice Mask' on. He raised an eyebrow in interest_, 'what is she going to try on me that would result in this Sesshomaru killing her?'_ he thought but was snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his left arm. Blue light started to glow, he felt tingly and warm all over as her miko powers tried not to harm his demon but to mix/work with it instead. Slowly the arm he had lost to his half-brother in their fathers' tomb began to grow back. His eyes widened at the site of his arm, he thought that it would take centuries to come back but the little miko in his arms made it's appear with just a touch. After she was all done he looked at her blue eyes _'Strange color for a human to have'_, she smiled at him and in a painful whisper said "aha, I knew I could do it" she smiled once more then fell into nothingness were the pain didn't follow.

**OHHH how cute. So please review! **

**Cheers**

**Luna Angel**


	2. Chapter 2:My Name Is Kagome!

**This chapter I was a lil mean to those of you who are inu/kag fans sorry!well gotta go see ya! Angry mob heading Luna's way with tomatoes in hand**

Chapter 2- my name is Kagome

Raise of light came throw the window and throw her eyelids. Kagome tried to turn to get the sunlight out of her eyes but it was no use, she was in so much pain but in as much as the other night…. Well at least she thought it was the other night? That the demon lord and his ward had come and saved her from dieing. When she opened her eyes she looked at where she was, the room was huge! She was on a king sized bed that rested by the wall on her left, covered by blue silk sheets. Across from her , two doors opened up to the balcony, the moonlight pouring in the open doors.

" Wow." Kagome breathed, to her right, she found a closet she tried to get up and to her surprise she could and she could walk as well. Walking to the door she pulled it open and looked out in to the hallway only to see nobody there." Hello, Anybody there?" she called but since no one answered her she just walked out of her room in to the hall.

Sesshomaru was in his study going over many papers that HAD to be looked over. He sighed not knowing what to do with the miko that he could not get out of his mind. Looking at the new left arm that she had gave back to him ,'Why did she do that….I've only tired killing her over a dozen times' he thought as he let another sigh escape from his mouth.' What spell does she have over me?….. 'All of a sudden he heard a noise coming from the hall, he got up from his chair and walked to the door. He opened it to see Kagome staggering down the hall," What are you doing wench? You should be in bed resting." He gave her an evil glare

"What! My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME got that fluffy!" she glared right back him she was NOT in the mood to argue. She just got betrayed by the one she loved and didn't need his bull shit right now!

" You are to not call me that wench, if you are to live in my house hold you are to call me by my respected name." He pined her to the wall his eyes glazed over in a shade of pink going red. But stopped when he could smell salt water coming from her ,he never really did like that smell." What is the matter?" as he let go from her arms.

She shook her head" its nothing" as she walked past him he grabbed her wrist.

" you are to tell this Sesshomaru what is the matter."

" Ok you want to now what's the matter? The man I loved for sooo long has just tried to kill me and all you do is ask me what's wrong? Come on Sesshomaru haven't you ever been in love before?" she tugged on her wrist so that he would let her go but it was no use.

" This Sesshomaru has never been in love and I NEVER will." he gripped her wrist tighter. As she yelped in pain.

"Oh sorry I forgot that you can't love Sesshomaru, but you know what? I'm going to ask you a question ok… My mother always use to say this to me when I was little."

He pulled her towards him and said " This Sesshomaru does not care of what a mortal mother use to say"

" I don't care 'cause I'm going to say it anyways….How does a girl go plummeting in to a rabbit hole and come out unchanged, I have yet to find out what the hell that means so when YOU figure it out come and let ME now.. ok" she pulled out of his grip and ran to her room. When she got there she ran to her bed and started to let it all out. streams of tears came down her face as she had a flash back of what happened to her in the forest with Inuyasha and Kikiyo. She still couldn't put her finger on it? Why would he do that to her after all she's done for him, she gave him friends , she even loved him even though he never loved her back. Her thoughts made her very tired as darkness came over her once again as she fell in to a deep, deep sleep, not knowing that Sesshomaru had watched her the whole time.

Inuyasha was sitting by the fire in Kiade's hut not wanting to talk about what happened he had a bandage around his stomach. When he came back with Kikiyo instead of Kagome everyone was yelling at him and asking him what had happen to there beloved friend but was snapped out of it when Shippo came and sat beside him.

"Inuyasha, when is mama coming back? She's been gone for almost a week now…. Didn't you bring her back?" Shippo was very worried for the woman who he had came to call his mother.

" Never…… Kikiyo can be your new mother she can take better care of you better then Kagome ever could!" he snapped but stopped when he got evil glares from everyone around the room except Kikyo.

" Don't say that…. It's YOUR fault that she's gone!" he cried and ran out of the hut.

" Inuyasha! Look what you've done! You are an ass you now that?" Sango yelled at the stupid henyu as she ran after Shippo. When she got outside the little kitsune was nowhere to be found .

" He might need time to cool off Sango he'll come back" Miroku came walking up and patted her on the shoulder.

" Yeah, I now but it's just I promised Kagome that I would look after him when she is gone….. And if anything happened to him I don't now what I would do, if she came back and he wasn't here?" Miroku new that this was not the time to do anything daring so he kept a firm grip on his hand. It truly was cursed just no one believed him.

They sat outside for what seemed like hours and still Shippo was not back that's when the got worried but mad that Inuyasha was the one to start the whole thing. They stormed in side and started one hell of a fight.

Meanwhile Shippo was in the forest looking for Kagome but it was no use. He only had one more place to look and that was in the west, he new that Sesshomaru might kill him but he also new that his little ward Rin would not allow it. So he started to walk in the direction of the western castle. Just hoping that Kagome mite be there or…. Sesshomaru would help him , and mite now where she is. These were all just guesses but he had to take the risk.

She had almost been there for a week and she never left her room, she was not joking when she told Sesshomaru to think about it. Her meals where brought to her by a servant named Luna, she was a beautiful demon and her and Kagome got along like they had been friends forever. She would stay and talk to Kagome about what was happening in the castle but today was different…. Luna had told Kagome that her lord had gone out with Rin to search the western land when the had found a little kitsune's body dead and that lord Sesshomaru had revived it.

Flashback

Luna had just walked in as Kagome was getting up, she turned to look at the beautiful bird demoness. Today she was wearing a blue kimono with pink sakuras on it her skin was pale and her wings as white but they looked like silk. To Kagome Luna almost looked like a dove that was sent by Kami himself to look after her, since Sesshomaru wouldn't set foot in her room since there little encounter in the hallway.

" My lady it is time to…"she was cut off by Kagome

" Luna I thought I told you not to call me that my name is Kagome and I'd like it if you would call me that. I'm getting sick of this lady crap." She looked at her new friend with serious eyes but started to giggle as she hugged her friend in a tight embrace. It was returned but Luna looked very sad." Luna what's the matter?" she asked as she tilted her head.

" my la…. I mean Kagome I have some news …. Lord Sesshomaru and lady Rin have found a little kitsune that is dead but lord Sesshomaru has revived it and now he wants you to take care of it ? would that be a problem?" she said as she was taking a kimono out of Kagome's closet and placing it on the end of her bed.

" umm….. not really but I would like to have a word with him first " she looked at the demoness in her closet .

" Lord Sesshomaru said that you would say that and, he said that you may not speak with him but go start to the pup he wants you to see it first" she sighed then bowed and left the room .

That had been only a few hours ago and Kagome was wondering why he would want her to see the pup first so she opened her door and started to walk down the hall. She had no clue where she was going but just kept on going until she found someone to tell her. She walked for a few minutes till she saw a bear demon he was all furry but took on a human form like Sesshomaru and Luna. " Hello could you please tell me were they are keeping the little kitsune please"

He turns and bowed " Yes my Lady it is back from where you came from two doors down from your own" he pointed back from the way she came.

" Oh … thank you" she bowed the headed in the direction of her room. When she finally got there she opened what she hoped was the right door and walked in, but was thrown to the ground by a large object.

" Mama" Shippo cried " where have you been, Inuyasha said that you would never come back. What did he do to you ? Are you hurt ? Let me see" Shippo was so glad to see Kagome that he didn't notice that she was crying." Are you ok mama?" he asked as he gave her a big hug.

" OH Shippo I'm so glad to see you. Ya he did hurt me but I will tell you later" she gave him a heart warming smile then there was a knock on the door. "come in" Rin stood in the doorway smiling at what she saw.

" Oh Shippo-Chan Rin is so happy that you found Kagome-sama are you happy now!" Rin ran over to her new friend and joined the hug.

" Rin where is Sesshomaru? I've been told he's gone but something tells me that he is still here right?" Kagome asked the young girl who looked very sad now.

" Rin knows where he is but he wont let me see him he locked himself in his study and wont let anyone see him…. Not even me" she looks very upset almost crying but Shippo griped her hand and smiled making Rin feel a little better.

" Ok well I'll have a little talk with him ok? You two go and play in the gardens, Rin you can show Shippo all your pretty flowers. Ok?" the nodded and ran out of the room toward the stairs to the main floor.

" Now where is his study she thought?" she was walking when she found steps twirling up to a wooden door. She knocked once but there was no answer so she walked in the room. It was beautiful there were so many book shelves of books and it was more round then square, to her right were two chairs in front a very big fire place that was still burning the flames were still going. She could feel the heat of them going throw her kimono and on to her pare skin, to her left was a round table with a big pile off paper on it and behind it was the inyukai, himself ruffling through some papers. She just stood there not moving thinking that he didn't even notice her come in she was just going to clear her throat but he spoke before she could do it.

" I gave orders to not be disturbed. Do you wish to break this rule as well miko?" he looked over he's papers to the woman in front of him, the only reason that he locked him self in here was to get away from her. She was always on his mind and her scent was the one thing that was going to drive him off the edge, she almost did with there last encounter.

" Sorry I just wanted to thank you for saving Hippo's life. And for letting me stay here and having all of these beautiful clothes." She looked around her again not wanting to look at his eyes the reminded her too much of Inuyasha. But had failed when he got up and started walking towards her there eyes kept locked as he got closer and closer until he was only one foot away from her. She could feel his breath on her face there eyes still in lock but she broke it by looking at her feet. He put a clawed finger under her chin so that she could look at him.

" I only returned a favor…. You gave me my arm back and I saved someone you love now we are even." He got closer with every word so that there faces were only a few inches away. His body screaming for her to touch her and hold her like she was his and his alone to take her as his right now, to clam her lips but his mind kept tell him that she was human .

' come on just on taste'

' NO she is human'

'Come on just a little?'

'NO'

' To late'

He came closer and closer until he calmed her lips but was interrupted by a knock on the door. A growl formed in his chest but he stopped it from surfacing" What?" he snapped as he backed away from a very shocked Kagome. Jaken walked in to see his master with the wench.

" Master Sesshomaru I have some more paper work for you" Jaken handed them to his master then bowed and left. Kagome shortly after him looking back at the inyukai who was more shocked then she was.

" Ummm see you later Sesshomaru" she walked out leavening him to his actions of what just happened. She walked back to her room trying not to think of what just happened but is was no use.' why did he do that? Why did I let him do that?…… I know why cause it felt right.' she shook her head out of her thoughts and sat on the end of her bed thinking again of how she could stop it from happening. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru was right at her door clearing his throat," yes Sesshomaru?" she asked as she got up and walked over to him but stopped when she heard a low growl coming from him.

" We just talked what else do you want?" she snapped at him she was still a little shook up from what happened.

" Miko we talked 2 hours ago… It is now dinner I will expect you to be down stairs in one hour am I under stood miko?" he was about to turn around when Kagome started yelling

" I thought I told you to call me by MY name you now Kagome the name that I was born with! I'm sick and tired of everybody calling me wench, miko, and all that other shit!" she walked to her closet and started going throw her kimono's and found one that was suitable for dinner.

" I will call you by your name when you have earned it wench other wise I my call you by what ever I want. For everyone else they must call you by your proper name unless you tell THEM other wise" he spat out and walked out off her room, Kagome not far behind. lily's She changes rather fast for a human, she was in a white kimono with Lily's all over it. He thought she looked rather beautiful in these clothes then the other short clothes she wore when travailing with his younger brother.

When they got to the dinning room Kagome's mouth dropped at how big it was, it could fit Sesshomaru in his true demon form. It had a long table , Sesshomaru at the front Kagome to his left and the children to his right. It was very quiet so Kagome thought that this would be a good time to ask the children how their day was." Shippo, Rin how were the gardens today?"

" Good mama, Rin and I picked one for you." Shippo pulled out a blue Forget-Me-Not and handed it to her.

" Shippo how did you now that I love this flower?" she tucked the flower beside her ear then started on her food.

" Well when we were walking looking for the shards you always said that you loved it. So when we found it I thought that you would want one!" he joined her in eating the food ,he had to admit that it was rather good. When they were all done Kagome walked the children back to there rooms and played with them for a rather long time.

" Ok you two time for bed it's way past you bed time and Sesshomaru-sama would get mad if he new about that do lets go!" she bushed them to there beds, but they kept running away." Come one you guys its time for bed… now!" she yelled as pointed to there beds and moved so that they were trapped in a corner.

" Yes mama" they both said as they walked to there beds. Kagome never heard Rin call her that before but she didn't care she just nodded and walked with them to tuck them in.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I am so sorry for all the spelling I suck at that but I tried! Oh yeah Plzzz review!**

**Luna Angel**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

**I am sooooo sorry for the late update got grounded from the computer for a month because I didn't tell the truth about something stupid parents have no CLUE what teenage life is about…….Or maybe they do? Oh well who cares on with the story!**

Chapter 3-Sweet Dreams

Kagome tucked them in and kissed them both goodnight, but before she could leave to go to bed herself Shippo asked her a question.

"mama could you tell us a story? Please!" he begged

" ok, how about Cinderella?"

"Cain…Cinder fella? What's that?" Rin asked very confused

" No it's called Cinderella, and it's a story from where I'm from. Would you like to hear it?" they both nodded there heads 'yes' as she started.

" Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Cinderella and she had the perfect life and the perfect father. One day her father got married to an evil woman and she had two wicked daughters. Her father got very sick one day and died, this made her stepmother get everything including Cinderella. So for the next couple of years Cinderella did all the work in the house. But one day they found out the prince was having a ball and all the lady's in his land were to come. So that he could pick one to be his wife, Cinderella begged her stepmother to go but she said 'NO'!" Kagome had stopped for two reasons. One both of the children were asleep, two she saw Sesshomaru was at the door watching her like a hawk!

" Yes Sesshomaru?" she pulled the covers over Shippo and Rin then walked over to open the balcony doors. When she turned around she bumped in to something firm , she looked up to see the golden orbs of Sesshomaru. They stared at each other for what seemed to Kagome like eternity, she looked away trying to find something else but Sesshomaru to look at but, it was too late. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin so that she could look straight at him, 'What is he doing?' she thought almost melting in to him.

" Kagome?" he said in a warm and not cold like it always was. Kagome put her hands on her mouth in shock!

" You said my name!" she said very quietly

" Yes, so what is the big deal?" he asked moving closer. They were an inch apart when they heard a small voice say " Mama?" Sesshomaru growled, he had a perfect chance and it was that little runt's fault that it want down the drain. Oh how he wanted to rip the kit apart but he couldn't because Kagome would hate him. Curse his luck!

Kagome sighed and pulled away from him reluctantly as Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered in her ear; " we will continue this later." He left the room leaving Kagome speechless.

Kagome walked over to Shippo and started to tell the rest of the story. "ok were was I……oh ya Cinderella asked if she could go to the ball to but her stepmother said "no". But that didn't stop Cinderella she made a dress out of thrown out things that her stepsisters didn't want. She was going to go to the ball but then her stepsisters ruined her dress, so Cinderella ran to the gardens to only find an old woman standing in front of her. She was her fairy godmother and she made Cinderella look beautiful with glass shoes to wear. So Cinderella went to the ball and met the prince and they both fell in love." Kagome found that her thoughts were going to Sesshomaru and she stopped telling the story. She new that the children were both very much asleep, and that they would want to hear the rest tomorrow. So very quietly she got up and walked to the door, not making a sound opened it and started walking to Sesshomaru's private study to do some midnight reading.

She walked up the stairs, which leaded to the study, and found Sesshomaru sitting at his desk doing 'Another' bundle of paper work. She quietly went to grab a book but when she did she could hear him getting up out off his chair, and walking over to her. Be for she new it he was right behind her, she could feel his eyes gazing down at her.

" You know Sesshomaru staring is bad for your health!" He turned her around and brought his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so they were only inches apart.

" Then I guess this Sesshomaru will not be very healthy!" Kagome was in shock when he said that, but even more when the space between there faces closed in. He pulled her in to his embrace and he was shocked when she didn't pull away so he proceed, and closed the space between them.

Kagome didn't know what was going on but she liked it! She could feel Sesshomaru's lips against hers and the heat from his body, she was going to stop for air when Sesshomaru slammed her against the wall. Then he started kissing her neck with butterfly kisses as she was panting she could her a growl from Sesshomaru. So she took it up a bit and grabbed his head and kissed him very passionately, but when Sesshomaru wanted to go further…… The door opened and standing there with her mouth wide open was Luna.

" I'm so sorry my lord" she bowed and was going to leave after Sesshomaru gave her one hell of a glare. But she felt someone grab her wrist..

" No Luna I was just going to go to bed… I need my sleep, I'm really tired!" she smiled and was going to walk out when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You don't have to leave… You could have a rest on the couch." he gave her an almost pleading look so that only she could see.

" Ummmmm, no I think I want to sleep in my ' OWN' bed" she looked at Luna and mouthed " HELP ME" When Luna saw this she butted in to the argument and spoke up.

" My lord… Weren't you just telling me the other day that you wish to give lady Kagome training lessons?"

" Yes, but what does THAT have to do with THIS?" he asked very upset that Kagome didn't want to stay with him.

" Well… Lady Kagome may need her sleep if she wishes to do so…" all Sesshomaru could do was nod, then go to his desk and finish his work.

Kagome grabbed Luna's arm and hauled her down the stairs and down the hall to her room. When they got there she slammed the door and slid down to her butt. " What happened in there Kagome?" Luna asked joking with the young miko.

" Lets just say if you didn't come in when you did ….. We would have done a lot more then what you saw!" she blushed a light pink and covered her face.

" OH DEAR KAMI ABOVE!" she ran over to her new friend's side " I think he likes you Kagome!"

" YOU THINK!"

**Luna Angel- Hello everybody!1 I had a great time at my friends trailer! Me and my friends got gifts from our friend mat!lmao and had loads of fun as well!**

**Sesshomarus demoness- including interrupting me as I wrote my fanfic. walks on stage**

**Luna Angel- Oh , this is Sesshomarus demoness my own personal annoying-**

**SD- say again?**

**LA- Ahem My personal lemon writer**

**SD- Bows to fans Thank you! Thank you! fans throw tomato at face**

**LA- HEY ! What was that for?**

**FANS- chanting Cliffy**

**SD- that's why you throw a tomato at MY face! looks angelically sweet at fans**

**LA- UH OH! I should have told you all that SD is VERY VIOLENT backs away very slowly**

**SD- Pulls machine gun out of no where and fires at fans feet DANCE LITTLE MINIONS DANCE! laughs evilly**

**LA- sigh I'll update asap if school doesn't barre me in homework!**

**SD- still firing like mad woman at fans**

**LA- walks behind a curtain until fans are gone and SD is sleeping **

**PLZ review thanks**

**Luna Angel**


	4. Chapter 4: training

**Well just wanted to say hi and here is the next chapter! I think your all going to like this hehehe!Oh and I do NOT own inuyasha I wish I did but I don't oh well J A girl can dream can't she?**

**Chapter 4- Training!**

_Kagome was walking in a forest different from all the others that she's been in but this one looked almost just like Inuyasha's forest. So she could almost make out every part of it, She stopped in a clearing to look at the full moon when she heard a nose. She turned around and say a pair a golden orbs staring right at her, 'Inuyasha' she thought but then looked harder and new whom they belonged to._

" _Sesshomaru ?" she called very quietly just encase it was Inuyasha_

_The eyes moved towards her and her head was screaming to move and run away, but her body wasn't moving. She calmed down when she saw that it was Sesshomaru._

" _what are you doing here? You scared me half to death, don't ever do that again!" she yelled but stopped when he put his hand over her mouth._

" _I suggest you be a little quieter if you do not wish to be caught my little angel, take this and run to the well and never return I will find you some how I promise!" With that he handed her the Shikon no Tama (? Don't know if I spelled that right?)Then to her surprise he took her in to a big embrace then kissed her but when he was doing all of this he did not notice the eyes watching them. It was then when the person came out of the shadows that Kagome woke up._

End of dream

When she woke up she was sweating yet again ' what's with this dream what a nightmare.. well most of it anyways' she thought as she got up she noticed that it was going to be dawn very soon. So she went to the balcony and watched the sun rise as it came over the horizon, she could feel the suns heat on her pale skin and when she turned around she bumped it to something hard! " HEY WHAT THE…" she yelled but then say who it was and stopped. " I am sooo sorry Sesshomaru-sama I thought you were someone else!" She backed away hoping that he wouldn't kill her there and then for making his ears bleed!

Sesshomaru walked in to Kagome's room to find that she was already awake and watching the sunrise. ' Beautiful' he thought as he walked over to her form, but when he got right behind her she turned around and bumped into him. She then started to yell making his ears wince.

" Your up early Kagome? Luna told me that you found it hard to be leave that I start at dawn for my training." He was trying so hard not to kiss her he wanted to take her there and then.. ' Wait a minute what am I thinking she is human I will not go so low as my father to mate a human.' he was soon snapped out of his trance when Kagome spoke up.

" Ya well I couldn't sleep" she was lying and he new that .. Well that she knew he knew he was a demon after all. "Well I had a sad dream and I woke up….. that's all"

"You lie to me Kagome tell me the truth" he want to know for some strange reason?

" Are you sure" she started to blush a light pink

All she got was a nod yes.

" Ok I was in a forest almost like Inuyasha's but I'm not sure…Anyways I was walking when I sensed a presence and I told them to come out, when they did it was you." She took a deep breath then spelled the rest sure to fast so that he might not get it all." Then I yelled at you and you called me your little angel and kissed me and told me to run back to the well and that you will find a way to get back to me ." There she said it its of her chest now.

Sesshomaru just stood the eyes wide open for the world to see 'I called her my angel… he that's not a bad nick name for her… My Kagome, My little angel. Were the hell did that come from?'

Kagome was just staring at him 'what is he thinking?' after about 5 minutes he spoke.

" Get ready for you training now please!" he ordered Kagome just looked at him for a minute then went to her closet which was HUGE! She then pulled out a demon slaying outfit that Sango gave her for her birthday last year. ' oh Sango I wonder how your doing I miss you so much' she thought but would not shed any more tiers. The outfit was the same as Sango's only baby blue, she pointed at Sesshomaru then the door.

" Out NOW!" she barked. He didn't like her order of tone but if that would make her go faster then sure. So he waited out side her door, when she came out the outfit fit every curve of her body, which he liked a lot! He just stared at her not blinking or anything.

" Ahhhhhh Sesshomaru yooohooooo anybody home?" Kagome was waving her hand in front of his face trying to get him to snap out of it. Which he did after awhile, finally blinking he shock his head yes. "You are going to cause a lot of distraction in my castle." Still staring at her beauty he nodded at the door to tell her to go first.

" Just because you like it doesn't mean anyone else will" she smiled and walked right by him and out the door. Sesshomaru was shocked no one had ever stand up to him like that … If they did he would cut there heads off! So when he finally noticed that Kagome wasn't out side the door waiting for him he started running , not looking at where he was going he bumped in to Kagome and they both hit the floor HARD!

" ooowwwwwweeeeeeeeeee that hurt you jerk!" Kagome new who bumped in to her she just wanted to know what he would do? And he did nothing he just mumbled something about getting in his way and that he was sorry, then he gave her his hand and helped her up. " You know Sesshomaru if you wanted to have a race you could have just asked! I'll have a head start…. Count to ten and then come since you are demon you have an advantage." With that before he could say anything she was gone at almost lightning speed… He had to say he was impressed, so he started counting so that she could hear.

" 1……2…….3…4….5…." then he hard a 'eeeeeeppppppp' from out side so he decided to count a little faster." 6…7…8…9..10" then faster then he had ever ran before he booked it down the hall throw the dancing hall( Yea Sesshomaru has a dancing hall.. What did you think he never learned how to dance ….. Come on he is a lord eh!) Then out side to the dojo, but when he got there right at the entrance was Kagome with her mouth wide open!

Kagome gasped at how big it was, it could fit 3 of Sesshomaru's true forms and maybe more. To her left there was a full wall of weapons of any kind… You name it he had it!

Then to her left where doors that had steam coming from the bottom 'Most likely the hot springs' She thought before she felt a prick on the back of her neck, she knew this aura that was coming towards her it was Sesshomaru." It's beautiful" she said in almost a whisper he couldn't really hear.

So he walked past her and over to the wall full of weapons. He then took a sword of the wall and threw it to Kagome hopping that she would get out of her daze in time. She did and grabbed it with one hand but then realized how heavy it was and had to use both hands.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU COULD HAVE CHOPPED MY FOOT OFF ! OR EVEN WORSE KILLED ME!" she yelled making Sesshomaru cover his ears before they started bleeding.

" If I wanted to do that I would have done it with my bare hands….And NO more yelling please" he said hopping that she would listen and to his surprise she did!( Point one for sessy!)

He stood in front of her and said one thing…" come at me" she just stood there looking at him like she was stupid.' Is he nuts I can't just come at him he'll KILL me!….Oh well lets try' so she took out her sword and came at him but to only be but on the floor, with a little ooffff.

" come at me like you are going to kill me and if you don't you will only meet the floor again and again." He helped her up the told her again and again …. This went on for a couple of hour's Kagome being slammed to the floor but she was getting better. By this time she was sweating and Sesshomaru had his shirt off.( Just think about it!)

" Good work for today you are getting better but not as good as you should be so go to the hot springs and wash up I will come and get you in one hour am I under stood?" she just shook her head and he left.

Kagome walked to the hot springs and took off her kimono and obi then placed them on the chair and sunk in to the hot springs!' that was hard work I wander if I will get as good as Sesshomaru?….Well no duh he's a demon Kagome how the hell will you be as good as him?' as she was in her thoughts she did not sense the aura right out side the door.

Sesshomaru had been standing at the door for a long time now and was thinking about Kagome as while.' That dream was most disturbing to this Sesshomaru!'

'But you know you liked it'

' No not you again go away'

'oh sessy I'm hurt I will not leave until you admit it'

' if you do not leave I will kill you!'

' Oh ya Sesshomaru kill yourself see how you feel then'

'shut up would you I'm trying to think of what that dream went '

' oh oh I know it was you deepest desire!'

' would you just go away?'

'nope sorry but I will be quit but you remember I will talk to you later'

' good he's gone I was getting really mad at him'

' hey I heard that '

' GO AWAY' he let out a small growl so that Kagome wouldn't here him

' stupid head, I have to get away from this girl but how she always seems to find me and make my inner beast want to come out?'

Sango and Miroku were very upset that Shippo was gone. They had not seen him in a very long time ,even Kagome didn't come back to the village . They didn't give up hope though so they left the village to search for them. Inuyasha didn't want to come but had to or Sango would kill him, since it was his fault that both Shippo and Kagome were gone.

That night they set up camp and Inuyasha slept beside Kikiyo but he noticed that, that night she had left. Inuyasha couldn't smell her very well but he picked her scent up, so he followed it until his ears picked up something.

There in the clearing was Kikiyo under Naraku, they were sweating from all the love that they were making. Inuyasha could feel the pain in his chest like he had lost everything and his heart had shattered. ' she tricked me, Why Kikiyo?' Inuyasha didn't need to see anymore he ran back to camp, when he got back he sat on a tree branch going over everything. 'So she just tricked me into thinking she still loved me when really she was with Naraku. She must have made a plan with him to make her human or something. heh I cant be leave I fell for that .'

Inuyasha tried to get sleep but couldn't stop thinking about what Kikiyo almost made him do, she almost made him kill the one he truly loved " Kagome" he let those words come from his mouth like they were a life line. Then Kikiyo came out of the forest and into the camp. She looked up only to see Inuyasha in the tree awake.

' This is not good' she thought as she walked over to him." Inuyasha my love you are awake?" Inuyasha could hear the fright in her voice and just shot her one hell of a stare hoeing at that moment that looks could kill. But with his crappy luck it didn't so he answered her.

" Ya I couldn't sleep so I woke up and you weren't there…. Where were you Kikiyo?" he asked trying so herd not to lose control of his anger but it was growing faster with every minute that passed.

I-I-I was out for a wake. You see I two could not sleep." She lied

" Oh really?" that's it he had lost it " So how come you were far away from camp fucking NARAKU? He jumped down and grabbed her neck and slammed her to the tree." Answer me damn it" He hated her right now and his demon for was coming out even with his sword on his hip. He didn't care at the time all he wanted to know was the truth and to kill her. Now he understood what Sango was trying to tell him , that Kikiyo was not really real, and only ,made from clay and bones. But Kagome was the real thing and from the future, so he did what he had to do……….(AN: hahaha I'm going to go back to sessy and kag for the rest right now)

Kagome had just finished her bath and was now in a kimono just so she could get to her room . She walked to the door and opened it and right beside it was Sesshomaru staring off in to space, but the strange thing was is that his eyes were a shad of pink. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder that was soon grabbed by his hand in a death grip that could break her arm.

" Sesshomaru what are you doing let go!" she yelled but stopped when she heard him growl out load.' Did he just growl?'

Sesshomaru knew that she was in front of him, and he also knew that he was going out of control her scent was everywhere and he needed to get away or he would do something he might regret. But it was to late he had her in his hands, so he let go and grabbed her chin to make her look at him .

They were so close to each other that Kagome could feel his breath on her face making shivers go down her spine.' What the hell is he doing? Omg but it feels soo right' soon Kagome was in a chance as well and before they knew it there lips were touching.

Sesshomaru could feel the heat from her lips and he wanted to taste them again. ' She tasted

So good last time like sweet apples' so he did what he did last time he asked for entrance and she allowed him in. He went start in leavening no place in her mouth untouched . Soon they were having tug a war in each other's mouths. He would bring her in and she would go back out making him growl, soon they stopped for air and he looked in to her blue orbs ' they look like an ocean" he thought then picked her up bridle style and walked her out side but stopped…..

**Hehehehehehehehehe I am soo mean now aren't I ?**

**SD: yes you are and what the hell is going to happen?**

**LA: well they and you have to wait until I write more he he!**

**SD: I don't want to wait so start writing woman!**

**LA: Bite me I have soo much to do for school and besides my birthdays tomorrow! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**SD: Ya Ya you've told me that over 100 times… so got anything good yet ?**

**looks in Luna's bag**

**LA: HEY GET OUT OF THERE! That 's my purse and no I haven't my mom wont let me open anything till tomorrow ! she wont even let me open a damn card from my great grandma Gezzzzzzz!**

**SD: Oh well R&R please!**

**LA: Hey that's my line!nvm yea what she said**

**Luna Angel**


	5. Chapter 5: Returning Soul

I know, I know that I never updated in awhile but I've had a lot on my mind gezzz. But thanks to all you ppl who have reviewed I Love You All ! ok well I better let you people get on with the story … ok well please no flames bye!

**Chapter 5- Returning Soul**

So he did what he had to do…. He's grip on Kikiyo's neck tightened and she was squirming from the lack of oxygen! She let out a little scream that woke up Sango and Miroko, they looked at the scene in front of them and did nothing. ' she deserves this from what she made me do to MY Kagome' that's all he could think about as his eyes turned more red and he started getting purple strips on his cheeks.

" You deserve this Kikiyo! Every fucking bit!" he screamed as Kikiyo's eyes slowly died down to nothing. ( A/N: I'm sorry for all you kikiyo lovers but I don't really like her…. Hell I hate her but I am sorry tho)

Then her body cracked, and every soul that she had collected in the past 3 years shot out of her body. They looked like a dance light show each one dancing around them, and then they went to rest for they were free. At this point they all thought that she had no more souls until the last remaining one…. Kagome's soul shot in to the air and started to head west.

" Kagome" Inuyasha whispered " I'm so sorry forgive me."

Sesshomaru stopped outside the dojo he could feel something coming so he put Kagome down. " Sesshomaru whats wrong?" she looked at him very confused. ' What ? Ok First he's all lusty then he goes and carries me out of here? What is with this guy?

Gezz dogs there all the same' she thought before she turned around , and saw a pink light coming towards her. The light went right into her chest sending her back a bit from her spot,' My soul? How did…' her eyes widened at the image that came in to her head… Inuyasha had Kikiyo by the throat and then he killed her. Letting souls from so many young woman shotting out from her and being free, then she saw Inuyasha whisper her name…' does he still care about me?' " Inuyasha" she whispered that even Sesshomaru had to squirm to hear it.

' Did she just say that half breeds name?' He thought but stopped when kagome fell right in to his arms.' It does not matter right now I have to get her inside' With that he ran inside telling Luna that no one was to came to kagome's room unless he said they could. When he got into her room he lay her on the bed and went to set in the corner watching for any sign of her to awake.

Dream

It was just like last time only she was in the embrace of Inuyasha and not Sesshomaru.

" I love you kags please forgive me!" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, tears falling down his face.

" Inuyasha?" she pulled away " I-I- can't return your love… I've stayed with you so long and never once did you ever return that feeling.. I waited 3 years Inuaysha 3 long years and never once did you say or do anything, you always ran to kikiyo and never me with your problems. So I have desired that I love you but never will i love you the way I did for so long." By know tears were running down Kagome's face but she told herself not to cry. ' Don't cry for him' she heard a little voice in her head tell her' you have cried so long that it is time to let go and be free from him. Be you and live with a different love.' Kagome thought about this as she was pulled back in to the embrace of Inuyasha. 'That's right I will find someone to spend the rest of my life with I just have to wait.' Then she was snapped out when she felt another aura coming at a very fast speed 'Sesshomaru?' she thought and as in on cue Sesshomaru came into view from the shadows.

" you heard her little brother .. She does Not love you."

" Shut up Sesshomaru she does.. Well she will after in time" then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran away before Sesshomaru had time to stop him.

" SESSHOMARU !" Kagome screamed then everything went black.

End Of Dream

kagome woke up in a sweat and in the far corner of the room was Sesshomaru looking at her very puzzled.' What the hell was that about? And why did I yell for Sesshomaru?'

' Because that is who you are falling in love with"

" Me ..No way I would never fall for ice prince and if I did hell would freeze over!'

' No cause its already happening' Kagome just shook her head and looked at sesshomaru he was walking towards her and her heart started to beat faster and faster.

Sesshomaru heard this and smirked, " Are you alright kagome? You seem a little uneasy did you have a nightmare of something?" he asked as her eyes got larger .

" What happened to me and what was that thing that went in to me ?… Was that my soul?" all she got was a nod he was staring right in to her eye burning a hole in them.'They hold such sadness and whats this ….. Love why would she have love?'

Sesshomaru had been thinking about Kagome the whole time she was asleep.' What spell does she have over me?' Be for she could find out an answer he left the room.' I have to get away from her.' He thought as he walked up to his study and locked the door. ' I also have to finish this load of paper work' he let a small sigh come from his lips as he sat down on his chair and started to write.

Mean while

Kagome was pissed! She didn't like how he just got up and left with out even answering her question." That dog is going to get ONE hell of a talk from me the next time I see him!" She got up and walked to her closet to change in to something a little better for outside. When she was done she was wearing a light blue kimono and a white obi. "Nothing big just right to play in" she walked to the gardens were she knew Shippo and Rin would be playing a game.

When she got there she found them playing hide-and-go-seek. Rin was it and Shippo was hiding, he was in the flower garden using his fox magic to be a flower. Rin was having a hard time finding him but in the end of the game Shippo won and Rin was now the one hiding.

" Are you two having fun!" she asked

They both stopped what they were doing and ran to kagome." MAMA!" they both yelled as they ran up to her , Shippo jumped up on her chest and Rin hugged her leg.Both in a death grip.

" Oh Kagome-nesan, Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't let us see you are you ok?" Rin looked up at her on the verge of tears.

" Yes, Rin I'm fine I just got the rest of my soul back that's all" Kagome gave Rin a warm smile then hugged her back. Shippo had told Rin all about the triangle between Inuyasha, kikiyo, and kagome.And how kikiyo had half of kagoem's soul.

" Kagome? Do you miss sango and miroko?" Shippo asked a little upset. He had ran away without even telling them why he left…. They probably think he's dead or something

and he had no clue how they would handle it?

" Of course I miss them Shippo they are both very special to me, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them." Kagome had learned over the past month not to cry. She knew that she would see them again she just had to wait and they would be together again.' Just hang on guys I'll see you soon' " Hey do you kids want to play a game?" She took their hands and lead them to the flower garden to play and get their minds off the sad subject.

Sesshomaru was in his study, he was so close to being done his work until he heard the laughter of…….Kagome being tackled to the ground and being tickled to death. He watched in amusement as Rin and Shippo were tickling her until she said something?

You could hear Shippo telling her to say something " Say Uncle Kagome! Say IT" Shippo was laughing as he was tickling her to death with the help of Rin.

"U-U-UNCLE PLEASE ST-ST-STOP!" Kagome screamed as she tried to get lose but she couldn't." Help M-Me RIN PLEASE!" she begged!

" Why kagome-sama? I 'm helping shippo" she smiled then started again and that made kagome burst out even more then befor.After about 5 more minutes they stopped so kagome could breath. She got up and started walking towards the castle.

" Kagome where are you going?" Shippo asked rather upset that they had stop the toucher on kagome and that she was leaving.

" Shippo my dear it's almost time for dinner. And I am in need of a bath, and by the looks of it …. So do you two" she smiled and started walking again,she saw a servant and told her to give the children a bath then go and have them in the dinning hall in 1 hour. The servant bowed and ran to do what she asked, kagome could see that she had a little trouble so she went to help make them go faster. " Shippo! Rin! Do what you are told or I will have to tell Sesshomaru-sama that you are not doing as your asked. And maybe he will take away your desert tonight?" with that she left knowing that they would now do what they were told.

As Kagome was walking her mind wondered off to Sesshomaru asking so many questions." I wonder if he has ever been in love?.. WHAT? Why am I asking that of course he's not been in love! He's heart is a block of ice for kami sake! But he has been nice to me this past month and I should be great full for that. He could off left me out there to stay and die. Why would he care if a human lived or died?" As kagome was done saying this she was at her room, she went to her yellow bag.( Yes she still has it) and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner then left for the hot springs. Kagome was so in to her thoughts she still didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching her every move.

Inu and gang

Sango and Miroko had just watched what happened in front of them and couldn't be leave it. Inuaysha would do something like that to a person he was once in love with? They just couldn't be leave it!

" Inuyasha are you alright?" Sango asked as she walked over to him. Ever since sango had joined their group to find the shards and defeat Naraku she had always thought of Inuyasha as a big brother. Never crying, never showing any sign of weakness. But yet here right in front of her there was Inuyasha crying his eyes out all because he let that one person slip away. Kagome his kagome as he called her slip away and he could never get her back.

" Sango" Miroko whispered " I think we should let him be… he has lost everything" sango just shook her head.

" Miroko when I had lost everything Inuyasha told me never to give up and to alwas keep trying and that is what we are going to do for him! I don't care what you think.. he needs use right now and that is what we are going to do. Help him" All Miroko did was nod his head ' she has a point' He thought.

" Inuyasha would you like to go and find Kagome?" she knew he could hear her because right when she said kagome's name Inuyasha's head shot up like a lost puppy.

( awww how cute!)

" k-k-kagome?" he asked so softly that sango had a hard time hearing it.

" Yes Inuyasha we will go and find her. I think she is in the west maybe your brother knows where she is we should go ask he ne?" she helped him up and in no time at all they were off to the western lands.

They got to sesshomaru's castle around dinner time. That was with out any stops, so you can guess they were all very tired! Be for sango and miroko could say or do anything inuyasha was gone. So they walked around till they saw someone that looked very familiar. So they both walked towards her.

Kagome got in to the hot springs and just sunk!"mmmmm… this feels soo good. No matter how many of these I take I will never get sick of it!" she washed her hair then her body making sure no one was looking, old habits die hard! Then got out and put on a beautiful kimono. It was light green almost terqose( spelling?) with a golden stream go around it with sakura pettels on it. The obi was the white with a red dragon go all the way around. To her it was beautiful and she was wondering why she had to wear this thing for dinner? So she started to walk back to the castle when she felt a very familiar presence,' one.. no two!' so she started to follow them till she came face to face with the people she has learned to call family.

" Sango ? Miroko? How did you guys get here?and where is … oh kami!" then she fated.

Sango and Miroko didn't know why she fated but the might have an idea on who she was thinking of that made her fate. Inuaysha they didn't see him so why would she do that , they couldn't think about it long when kagoem started to wake.

LA: Well hope you liked it ! I am sorry for any spelling error but I am trying!

SD: yea and I never help you anymore! How come?

LA: Well I want to see if I can do some of this on my own ok smiles at sd PleaseJ

SD: Ok but if you need any help just ask ok point finger at Luna

LA: ok… Well know off that topic Guess what I got for my birthday !

SD: Let me guess? YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING ! evil glare!

LA: Oh Yea heh… Well I got a Inuyasha calender and guess who's on my birthday?

SD: evil glare again Let me guess Sess—

LA: SESSHOMARU! His face is on my birthday so ha that's my half remember hehehe!

SD: Yes sadly walks slowly to luna's bag so do you keep it in your bag?

LA: Of course I do why wouldn't I want to look at his face everyday?

SD: I don't know grabs picture and starts to run

LA: Hey what are yo- HEY SD GET UR ASS BACK HERE NOW THATS MINE NOT YOURS! starts running after sd

SD: Well read and review and please check out my story Queen of the Wolfs ( kog&kag)

Gtg bye!

LA: Hey that was my line…. Oh well GET YOUR BUT BACK HER SD NOW! still running after sd like mad woman

Luna Angel


	6. Chapter 6: beautiful Angel

**Yeah , Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long long time! And I am very sorry ok I had a lot off stuff to handle with and I will this time I promise to update sooner. Oh and if u do read this story would it hurt u too review PLEASE! And for those off u who do I thank u SOOOOOOO MUCH! So please read review, flame if u want I don't care as long as I get your feed back on this story I am fine….. Well I will stop with me talking and on with the story! **

**Chapter 6**- Beautiful Angel

When Kagome came to she saw so many people around her she started to get a little dizzy.

" w-what happened?"she asked

" You fated Kagome are you alright?" said a very familiar voice

Kagome looked at the person who said that and started to cry!"Sango?…is that you?" sango nodded then was in a death grip hug." I've missed you so much how are you? Why are you guys here? And were is inuyasha?" she asked sango as they were walking in to the castle.

" Well we are all very fine thank you for asking but…." Sango started to cry ,as miroko tried to cunfurt her. "Sh-shippo missed you so very much and since kikyo was with use he..he ran away and we can't find him..Kagome please forgive me" she cried even harder and to everyones surprise so did miroko.

" What ? Oh you guys he's fine he's here in the castle…..somewhere"she stopped and smiled at both off them and they stopped crying.

" Thank God!" They both said as they stated to make there way down to the dinning hall. A small question Kagome had on her mind finally popped out off her mouth.

" where is Inuyasha? Is he not with kikiyo?" she said like poison coming from her mouth. And as in on cue inuyasha came storming in!

" KAGOME!" He shouted as he came running down the hall. He has not been in the western castle in years but he still knew his way around. " Kagome are you alright did he hurt you" he yelled but once kagome got a glimpse off his eyes she stated to yell more then she has ever yelled befor.

" Inuyasha how could you show your face to me after what you did to me!You fucking asshole, pompous jerk!"she started to cry ' No I told myself no more crying..not for him!' Kagome turned around and undid her kimono so he, and everyone else in the world could see the rather large scar on her back.( A/N: for those off you who don't remember kikiyo did that but inuyasha helped..ass).

Every one's eyes widened at the sit in front of them. " Kagome I'm s-so s-s-sorry I-I….." Inuyasha was so heart broken he had forgotten that, that was what he did to her..' No that is what kikiyo did to her not me ' he told himself. But a little voice inside off him was telling him that , that was a lie and he had helped.He had scared her for life and no one could help. He started to walk towards her but was stopped when his face met the ground Hard!

" SIT BOY! Sit, sit, sit sit, sit ,sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" After she had finished there was a big crater in the middle of the floor. Kagome bowed to her friends and told them that , they would talk later and get rooms soon. She ran to her room but stopped when she say Luna.

"Luna could you please get rooms ready for my friends? And put them in the guest wing. Then tell shippo to go to the dinning hall please." She smiled then left but still did not notice that Sesshomaru had seen the whole thing and was following her every move.

Sesshomaru had been in his study doing the last of his paper work when Jaken came running in. " Master Sesshomaru! The stupid half-breed is here and wishes to speak with the girl..Kagome" he yelled and in an instance sesshomaru was out the door and half way down the hall by know. The site in front of him was rather amusing.

Kagome had just finished yelling at his brother and had showed him the scar on her back.' I thought that was healed? I will have to have a talk with Luna later.' As he thought this inuyasha was trying to talk but it was nothing but babel and then he was cut off. when Kagome said "sit" and made him hit the floor face first. After she was done there was a big crater in the floor. ' I am going to have to make a mental not to get that fixed…. I am making to many mental noted these days.' He said as Kagome ran right past him and didn't even sense his aura? So he followed her all the way to her room were he could smell salt from her tears. He was just going to go in when Luna came around the corner.

'its now or never' he thought

" Luna come here would you please?" he called her over and she came and stopped and bowed as respected.

" Yes mi lord? What is it that you wish?"

" Luna, why hasn't Kagomes wounds fully healed? She has a rather large scar still could you ex plane?" he whispered he knew kagome could here them and he didn't want to harm her health any farther if it were to be something bad.

" mi lord I have learned that what happened to lady kagome is a more mental wound then anything. The scar on her back is just a reminder off what happened between her and master inuyasha. I have come to the conclusion that she can make the wound go away if she wishes. She was the one who healed herself most if you did not notice, you should really get to know her better and then maybe you will see just how powerfully and different she really is…" she looked around to see if anybody was there then said " Sessho!" after that she bowed and then left to tend to the other rooms.

Sesshomaru knew Luna was right after all he had known her since they were very young and she always knew when to tell him things he needed to know. She was a old and wise friend and he would never miss her one bit if she ever choose to leave and have a family. He had his fun with her they had grown up together and she was his best friend. After about a minute or two he knock on her door.

Kagome ran to her bed and sobbed on her pillow. ' I don't love him anymore..But why do I still cry for him?' As her thoughts took over she heard a door knock.

" (sniff) who is (sniff) it?" she asked as she tried to whip her tears with her kimono.

" It is I , Lord Sessomaru may I enter?"

" y-yes you may" she got up and walked to the window, not wanting him to see her in such a state.

' why should I care if he sees me like this.. its not like he would care?'

' yes he would your just to upset to think'

'I am not'

When he walked in he could smell her scent everywhere. He inhaled it like it was candy and he could never get enough of it. He smiled for a moment but stopped when he also smelled salt mixed with her scent.

" Why do you cry Kagome?" he asked as he walked over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. She moved closer to his touch afraid that is would go away if she didn't. she gave him a small smile." I cry because off inuyasha.. I don't know why as of yet but I think.. I think it is because I still love him but I don't at the same time.." he nodded

" so you don't love him but you still cry for him?" he asked getting a little confused

" hai. I think it is because when kikiyo hit me and gave me the scar she did something to it to not make me forget. And I also think that I love inuyasha as a brother not a lover I think I have never loved him like that I always have loved him as a brother. every time That is why every time you came to fight him I would always protect him. But this scar on my back .. Know I always have to be reminded of his be trail." She turned around and showed him her scar it was very large for someone who had healed so quickly.

Sesshomaru was shocked at how big it was Luna was right who wouldn't forget something like that. And she choose not to forget and to keep it but why?…. He would have to ask her later. He went over the scar with his slender clawed finger making her shiver at his touch. He was eying all her back curves and his demon side was screaming for her but he calmed it down a far amount.

" So you only love him as a brother nothing else?" she nodded her head as she tied up her kimono again." Very well I will leave you to do what you wish" he started to leave but stopped when he felt her grab his wrist.

" Could you please stay with me I don't want to be alone tonight.. I'm afraid inuyasha will come in here.. and I just couldn't talk to him.. please" she begged.

" Yes I will stay in here as long as you go to sleep." She nodded and gave him a warm smile that was just for him.

She crawled into her bed and put her head on her pillow. She was almost asleep when she heard movements behind her. Then Someone got in behind her, she turned around and saw Sesshomaru right beside her with no shirt on and only his bottoms. Kagome was just staring at him and having things pop in to her head that never did before.

' Kagome you idiot he is a demon . a demon oh hell he's so hot!'

" ummmm… Sesshomaru what are you doing in my bed?" she was a little nerves that he was getting into her bed half naked!

" shhhh, I am not staying in here with out any sleep unless you wish for me to leave?" he started to get up but she grabbed his wrist again and he came back down.

" No that fine" she said as she stated to fall asleep Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She could feel his firm chest against her back and before she knew it she was fast asleep. Dreaming sweet dreams of the demon that was holding her and her heart in his embrace. 

Sesshomaru heard her heart rate slow down and her breathing was even.' She has fallen asleep this fast?' he thought as he pulled her closer to him , and soon he to was asleep dreaming of the angel in his arms.

The next morning Kagome woke up before the sun she had been doing that a lot lately. She tried to move but something was stopping her, it was around her waist.' What th?' then everything from the night before came back to her like a tune of breaks. Everything from Inuyasha and he sitting him to Sesshomaru coming in to the bed half naked! She slowly turned around not to wake him up, she looked at his beautiful face. Not noticing she lifted her hand and started to trace his face, she went over his chin, then to the marks on the side of his face, then to the perfect crescent moon on his forehead.

Sesshomaru had been awake the hole time he woke up before she did. It had been so long since he had a sleep like that. And know she was tracing his face which mad him very happy.' I could get use to this every morning!' he thought as he let a very small growl come from his throat.

Kagome had just traced his crescent moon when she heard him growl so she stopped." Don't stop that felt very good Kagome." He said as he opened his eyes, gold met blue as his arm tightened around her waist to bring her closer.

" h-how long have you been awake?" she asked as she still was tracing his face making him purr.' Is he purring?' she started to giggle.

" I have been awake long enough My Angel" ' what ?what was that why the hell did I do that… oh well she is my angel…'

Kagome was shocked that he called her that ' what the? OMG my dreams it coming true? No it couldn't ….. could it? Oh well I don't mind him calling me that' " My Angel?Sesshomaru are you feeling ok?" she asked as she put the back of her hand on him forehead.

" Yes I am fine Kagome.. I just wanted to call you that…you did say that I called you that in your dream did you not?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and came closer to her.

"Ya but that was just a dream and besides you acted as if you would never see me again… you kissed me ok!" before she could get another word in sesshoamru kissed her. She gasped in surprise and Sesshoamru took this to his advantage exploring everything in her mouth leaving no place untouched, as before but with more lust . Kagome let out a little moan and he growled, he could feel his demon side screaming to be let out and taste more off her beautiful body but he wouldn't allow it …. Yet.Letting her breath she spoke," Sesshomaru could I go home today?" Sesshomaru didn't know what happened but he felt something in his chest tighten.

" why do you wish to go home? Do you wish to leave me that bad kagome?" he asked slightly letting his mask fall out of place. Letting her see the sadness the held but hope at the same time.

" NO! I just want to get away from Inuyasha and see my family you can come to? It you want" She asked

" Fine I will accompany you but we will be leave as soon as possible " with that he kissed her on the forehead and got up to get Jaken. As he was walking down the hall he thought.' Yes I could get use to getting up each morning with a beautiful Angel by my side.'

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
**  
**LA:** WOW I got it done YEAHHHHHH!

**SD:** its about time all of the readers who have been waiting are most pissed more or less.

**LA:** yeah I know but my mom might of had cancer and I had to be there for her and then we found out that she didn't! THANK KAMI! And then I am going in to a general level program at school I am not going to be in fast forward anymore. For you ppl who don't know what that is it is for ppl with an IEP. No not for stupid ppl but for ppl who have problems during class. I never do but I slacked off in grade 7 &8 so I got stuck with that program .Oh and one more thing MARRY CHRISMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**SD:** Yeah happy 2006 everyone!And if you could please check out my story Queen of the wolfs I updated a couple off weeks ago but I am getting there.

**LA:** Well hope you liked my chapter and I do promise I will get chapter 7 up soon I am writing it right know so don't worry. Please review, flame , do what ever you want but I do wish I got a little more feed back on this story then maybe I would up date sooner and faster. Smiles well its up to you so the story is in your hands . well gtg bye

**Love : Luna**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Home And Questions

**Chapter 7-** Going home and Questions?

Kagome was getting her things ready when she heard a knock at the door. " Who is it?"

" It's Rin may Rin come in?"

" of course you can Rin." But when rin came in she was in tears and kagome didn't know why? " Oh Rin whats the matter sweet? Are you hurt?"

" No rin is not hurt but rin is upset because Kagome-okasan is leaving her" she started to cry even harder and hugged kagome.

" Rin I would never leave you I am just going home to see my mother, brother and grandfather,that's all …… How would you like if you and shippo came with Sesshomaru and I?" right after she said that rin stopped crying and hugged kagome even tighter." OH yes I would love to!"

" Well you better hurry up and get Shippo and pack we are leavening as soon as possible." She smiled and in less then 2 minutes rin was out the door and half was down the hall, laughing and yelling for shippo.

Sesshomaru was walking to Kagome's room to see if she was done when Rin bumped right in to him. She almost fell if he had not grabbed her in time. " Rin why are you running and yelling for Shippo he is in your room were you left him."

" Oh Sesshomaru- sama Kagome said that Shippo and Rin could come to kagome's mothers house with you! It's going to be so much fun!" she yelled as she started jumping and ran down the hall.

' So she thinks she can invite who ever she wants… How do I know that she hasn't invited my brother!' He walked to Kagome's room and knocked.

Kagome was almost done her packing when the door knock Again!' This better be good I need to finish packing' " Yes who is it.. And It better be good!" she said as she walked to the door. When she opened it she ended up on the floor. " What the hell.. Sesshomaru do you mind!" she yelled

" Not at all" He said as he tightened his grip around her waist with his legs. She started to wiggle under him wanting freedom but he wouldn't allow it. " Who gave you permission to tell Rin that she was aloud coming? I did not if I am correct" He smiled when she started to get even more angry.

" AHHH you ass get off of me or I will purify your ass from here to hell AND back! And for your Big info I had to she was saying I was going to leave her I wonder were she heard that from? Hmmmmm maybe that ugly thing off yours named JAKEN! NOW GET OFF" by now her hands were glowing light blue and her eyes as iced as can be,her aura was different to and it wasn't her miko powers ether. So he leaned in towards her ear and whispered.." You can't hurt me I know you don't want to.. I was only asking a question and you answered it…My Angel.." he kissed her before leaving to go get Ah/Un ready for the trip.

Kagome had no clue what came over her but with him doing that to her she just wanted to kill something and that was not like her at all. She couldn't even control her miko powers they were working on there own.. She really had to get home and ask her mother what was going on. So she packed the rest of her things and went to find everybody.

When she found them they were outside, Shippo and Rin were on something Big and scary and Sesshomaru was in front of it talking to jaken. So she walked up and coughed to let him know she was there.

" yes Kagome I knew you were there I could smell you coming down from your room. Know give me your bag and get on Ah/UN." He graded her bag and strapped it on the two headed beast but stop when Kagome wasn't on yet." Well are you going to get on or do I have to make you?" he asked coming closer to her.

" Are you sure its safe?" she asked a little iffy on whether she should or not.

" Yes Ah/UN would only hurt you really if you were to hurt my self or Rin."

So she walked close to it and started stroking one off there heads then it started to purr." Wow they really are friendly" Then the other head nudged her hand wanting some attention as well. " Ok Ok !" she stopped petting them then got on them and in no time at all they were at the well.

" We go throw here?" he asked a little confused

" Yep but I'm not sure if it will work." She said as she got off of the dragon and walked over with Shippo in her arms. " so far it's only allowed Inuyasha and myself to go throw it."

" Well we will just have to see now wont we." He grabbed Rin the grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped in to the well. Everything around them turned blue and in no time they touched the bottom.

Shippo was bast out in her arms Sesshomaru was by her side a little dizzy from all the new smells." Oh ya I should have worn you guys that there are going to be more humans then were you are from and that there are going to be a lot more smells that might affect you more then ever before alright?" she asked by then shippo was awake and Sesshoamru just nodded." Oh and one more thing.. Do you promise me that you will kill no one while you are here?"

" I give you my word Kagome that I will be a gentleman and that I will harm no one."she nodded and said something about her grandfather hitting her with something and saying "demon be gone" when she opened the doors to the shrine. When she did Glasshouse was hit with all these different smells mostly human,but he noticed that if he stayed close to kagome they would go away and all he could smell was her scent.

They made there way to her house and since it was Sunday the shrine was closed so they didn't have to worry about anybody. When they got inside Kagome put Shippo down and as did Sesshomaru with Rin. They all looked around as Kagome was looking for her mother." Mom I'm home and I've brought some people I would like you to meet."

" Kagome is that you?" she heard her mother from the leaving room. They walked in to the room and there was her mother sitting on the couch watching TV" Oh Kagome your home it's been awhile. Come sit down all of you."

" Mom I would like you to meet Lord Sesshomaru. I've been staying with him for a while I will talk to you later about why." She pointed to Sesshomaru and her mother shook his hand.

" Very nice to meet you Mi lord" she bowed

" The pleasure is all mine My Lady" Sesshomaru bowed to her. She just shook her head.

" Please just call me mother and it will all be ok I don't think I am a noble as you are."she started to blush.

" Only if you call me Sesshomaru mother" he said as he looked at kagome.' They almost have the same scent but Kagome's is more powerful then hers and they don't share the same aura as most human family's do?'

" Mom this is Shippo and Rin" she pointed to Shippo and Rin

" Oh so I finally get to meet my grandson well hello shippo!" she held out her arms for shippo and he hugged her. " And you are Rin" Rin nodded " were are your parents rin?" she asked wondering why Sesshomaru had a human girl with him.

" Rin's mommy and daddy died when Rin was younger… Rin has no Family except Sesshomaru and Kagome-okasan."

" Well would you like a grandmother?" Rin nodded and smiled then ran to her new grandmother and gave her a great big hug.

" Well now that everyone knows everyone mom could I have a word with you?" her mother nodded and Kagome showed Rin and Shippo how to work the tv then she told sesshomaru she would be back , but he followed everyone mom could I have a word with you?" her mother nodded and Kagome showed Rin and Shippo how to work the tv then she told sesshomaru she would be back , but he followed her knowing what she was going to ask anyways.

"Mom I have been getting these weird feeling lately and sometimes I cant even control my miko powers so you know what is going on with me?" Her mother's eyes grew bigger and Sesshomaru could smell the fright coming off of her.

" .. yes " her mother whispered.

" Well mom?" Kagome was now was the one getting scared she had never seen her mother act like that before.

" Well you better get comfy this is going to be long." KagomeKagome and Sesshomaru just nodded waiting for her to continue. " Well how do I start?… Well maybe at the begging.. Your grandfather just got back from this convention when his new wardrobe came to the house. It was beautiful and it had a story on it. It's in your room do you remember Kagome?" she nodded it was Kagome's favorite thing in her room. " Well do you remember how I use to tell you about the girl who went plummeting in to a rabbit hole and never came out unchanged? Well that was on the wardrobe and it is about a angel and a dog demon. They were never suppose to be together but they did and they had…..You."

LA: Oh am I ever evil MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SD: What will happen can you tell me?

LA: Nope I am going to write the next chapter soon and that I promise maybe before we go back to school on the 9th or maybe after I am not sure it is all up to you people and the reviews. Well I gtg but I hope all of you liked it and I am srry if there are any spelling error so Read Review, Flam for all I care I just would like a Review thank bye!

SD:BYE!


	8. Chapter 8: Out Of The Blue

**Hey I told you all that I was not going to update till I got more lol but oh well! So here you all are and hope u like it!oh ya a little lemony**

**Chapter 8** – Out Of The Blue

**Last Time….**

"Mom I have been getting these weird feeling lately and sometimes I cant even control my miko powers so you know what is going on with me?" Her mother's eyes grew bigger and Sesshomaru could smell the fright coming off of her.

" .. yes " her mother whispered.

" Well mom?" Kagome was now was the one getting scared she had never seen her mother act like that before.

" Well you better get comfy this is going to be long." Kagome and Sesshomaru just nodded waiting for her to continue. " Well how do I start?… Well maybe at the begging.. Your grandfather just got back from this convention when his new wardrobe came to the house. It was beautiful and it had a story on it. It's in your room do you remember Kagome?" she nodded it was Kagome's favorite thing in her room. " Well do you remember how I use to tell you about the girl who went plummeting in to a rabbit hole and never came out unchanged? Well that was on the wardrobe and it is about a angel and a dog demon. They were never suppose to be together but they did and they had…..You."

This Time…

Kagome just looked at her mother like she was going to fall over or something. " Wh-What … This can't be true… I grew up here, No wait I WAS BORN HERE!" Kagome got up but soon fated right on the floor.

" Oh dear " Kagome's mother soon got up and ran to kagome." I knew this day would come… I just didn't think it would be so soon." She started to cry.

" It's all right " said sesshomaru" She will be fine , Kagome is very strong and she will need you to help her." Kagome's mother shook her head yes knowing that the demon lord was right.

" If you would like I will talk to her and get her ready for her changes… By the way when will she change?" he asked .

" On her 19th birthday she will change but i have the smallest clue as to what she will look like.?"

" Well maybe it would help it we put her somewhere and then you can tell me how you came upon kagome?" she shook her head and then they put Kagome in her room and were off to talk about how they found her.

" Well when her grandfather opened it he felt a very cold breeze coming from it.. We thought it was highly strange so we looked closer and we say snow.. There was a beautiful woman standing in front of use holding a baby"

" Kagome?" he asked

" Yes… She begged me to help her for she knew that the wardrobe led to this time and she wanted her baby to be safe.. She also told me that on the girls 19th birthday she will true in to her true form…….." she took a deep breath trying not to cry." I watched as he mother handed me Kagome and then she turned around to a demon and the next thing I know the got shot by something and the wardrobe shot off its power back to the past….From that day on i was afraid that she would find her way back and leave me,and when that day came on her 15th birthday I thought I would loose her like her adoptive father." When she was finished Sesshomaru went over and gave her a large hug, he had never heard of any human or demon alike giving another a chance at life even if they weren't hers.

" I think it will not matter to kagome whether or not you are her really mother.. You raised her to be who she is and that is all that counts." With that Sesshomaru left her mother to think and he went to check on kagome.

In Kagome's room…..

Kagome was wide awake thinking of all that has happened to her as she sat on her bed.

' How could this happen…. How could I be a demon.. let alone a angel? All these things are happening to fast , first I get shot by inuyasha then I fall in love with sesshomaru..WAIT when did I fall in love with ice prince?Well it could have been how nice he has been to me or how he kisses?NO SNAP OUT OF IT! He is just like his brother he will leave you because you are human..wait no I'm not! Maybe this will work out?' she was snapped out off her thoughts when she heard someone at the door." Who is it?" she asked

" It's Lord Sesshomaru may I come in?" he was only asking because this was her house, if it were his house he would just walk right in without asking.

" yea sure come in" when he got in he saw her in these weird looking clothes. They were blue with white clouds all over them…" may I ask what you are wearing?"

Kagome looked at her pj's and just laughed" Oh these are my pj's you know night clothes for when you go to sleep…In my time you can have different patterns on them. I think I would like to get rin some if that is alright with you?"

" yes I think they are acceptable" he then went over to the wall on the other side of her room and sat down.

" ummm…. What are you doing Sesshomaru?"

" I am getting ready for sleep the sun has already set and the children are asleep.. were else could I go?" he cocked a eyebrow.

" oh well sorry I thought you would like to sleep on my bed and I would sleep on this futon." She pulled out a futon from her wardrobe looking inside to see if she could see anyone? But nothing.

" That will not be necessary you will sleep on your "bed" and I will sleep on the futon." He grabbed the futon and laid on it as she did on her bed. ' well this is wired' she thought as sleep was slowly coming to the surface of her mind.

" good yawn Sesshomaru"

" Good night kagome" with that they both fell in to a light sleep one dreaming off another.

Sesshomaru's Dream…..

He was breathing hard and there was this beautiful creature under him. He had just filled her with his seed and he was still wanting more off her. He had to be in her all over again ,so he thrust in to her again and again harder and harder until he and her both climaxed. She screamed him name and he hers as they both were about to mark each other he woke up in a sweat.

Kagome's Dream…..

It was almost the same as sesshomaru's but she was in a field of wild flowers and he was above her gazing at her with love in those golden depths.

" I love you Kagome"

" I love you too Sesshomaru"

That's when she woke up with a very angry Sesshomaru over her.

Kagome woke up with a very very angry sesshomaru above her. His eyes were deep red and he was breathing was hard and labor.

" get away from me !" he growled. Kagome didn't hesitate before she was out and with the children in the next room.

' why was he like they I thought I saw fear and love in those red eyes?.. maybe not?' she thought as she went into a light sleep hopping that the demon in the next room would settle down before morning.

Next morning….

Kagome woke up with the sun that morning and walked out to hear the children playing video games with souta and she couldn't find Sesshomaru. So she went in to the bath room humming a little toon to herself. When she was done she went in to her room and started to listen to her music. Ali and Aj were on and she started to sing with them thinking off her and inuyasha then her and sesshomaru….

When somethings pure

How can people say were not meant to be

And when somethings true

How can people push me away from you

Suddenly I'm all alone

Pushed away from nothing wrong

Don't you have the guts to say

How you feel about me

Out off the blue

They said we couldn't be together

I have to get over you

We've been given no choice

We have no voice

Out off the blue

As she was singing she didn't know that Sesshomaru was just out side her window listing to her words and he thought that her words were exactly how she felt at that moment..

Can't even call on the telephone

Don't even know if your at home

But to control just how we feel

Is between you and I,not for one to steel

Suddenly I'm all alone

Pushed away from nothing wrong

Don't you have the guts to say

Feel about me

Out of the blue

They said we couldn't be together

I have to get over you

We've given no choice

We have no voice

Just wanna hear what you've got to say

Are you feeling' the same 'cuz I'm not OK

Thought when we met, there was something more

But the others said no-they shut the door

Out of the blue

They said we couldn't be together

Don't want to get over you

We've been given no choice

We have no voice

Out of the blue

They said we couldn't be together

Don't want to get over you

When love makes the choice

It has a voice

Out Of The Blue…..

After she was done she felt much better it felt like after that song she was almost over inuyasha and accepting that he chose kikiyo and not her. So ready for the day she walked out her door in her short cut jeans and a fluffy white top with a fluffy white hat, she got from her last birthday. But what she didn't know was that sesshomaru had heard everything and that was making him think about his actions last night…

' I will not toss her aside like my brother… she is a demon well soon to be in a week.. maybe then I will ask her to be my mate?yes I will ask her and there is no one that is going to get in my way' but little did he know someone was already planing to get her back very soon………

LA: Well hope you liked it and I am really sorry for the long update exams and it was my mommy's birthday yesterday and I mad her cry with the card I got her( it was a happy cry not a sad cry) so yeah and I promise to update if people would just review I mean how hard Is it to just state something like good job or that was horrible I don't care just do it for me PLEASE! But I do thank all my fans who are reviewing thank you I LOVE YA ALL!Oh ya and I got the wardrobe thing from the lion the witch and the wardrobe I just LOVE THAT MOVIE I say that everyone should go and see it lol! And sorry no convo with SD today she is getting ready for HER exam tomorrow and Friday AND Monday hahahhahaha SD hehehe I am mean to her lol. Well please read and review night everyone yawn…ps I am going to post a poem and I hope some people will read it smiles

Luna Angel


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping and Thinking

**Well here is my other chapter i promised and i am happy that i got more reviews and i am sorry for the spelling the computer in my room has NO spell check ...So i have to write it on the computer down stairs oh well this chapter is on Inuyasha and the group and some on Kagome and Sesshomaru Well Here You Go!**

**Chapter 9** – Shopping and Thinking

Kagome walked down stairs to see Shippo and Rin at the table eating eggs and bacon. She sat beside them and her mother handed her a plate of her own,she gave her a small smile and a hug then started to eat herself.

" Rin, Shippo would you to like to come shopping with me today?I would like to get stuff for home and I would also like to buy you some things to?"she asked and got a hug and a whole punch of nodded s and giggles from the children." i take that as a yes? then"

So she got the children ready and was about to walk out the door when they heard Sesshomaru ask a question..

" May i join you?"he asked as Kagome turned around and her mouth dropped to the floor. There in her fathers old blue jean and black t-shirt that showed every inch of his upper body. " Kagome you should shut your mouth you don't want fly s know do you?" he asked as he walked up to her and closed it for her .

" ummmmm ya you can come wh- who gave you those clothes ?" she looked around and found her mother smiling at her work with sesshomaru put to good use. ' They look just like a happy family' she thought ' maybe i will get more grandchildren sooner then i thought?'

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the shrine steps to the car and sesshomaru stopped and growled

" Sesshomaru its alright it wont hurt you or Rin, k" he nodded and stepped in the front seat. Kagome got shippo and rin in the back and put them in there car seats, ever since the new law had been put out everyone under 4'9 had to be in one of these and it wasn't that bad. She could finally drive and she was happy just for that . When they got to the first store it was rather big for sesshomaru though.

" It's, ok its just a mall there are a lot of stores in here that i think you and rin would like ." she got out followed by sesshomaru. Him and her got the children and started to the mall, they all looked around and there eyes widened. Kagome noticed this and laughed who would have thought that the big lord sesshomaru would show any emotion. She lead them in to a children's store and bought rin a whole bunch of clothes.

Rin had a lovely Blue top that had sakura flowers on the back, she also got several skirts and jeans with the approval of her father of course. Then there was Shippo and he loved what he got! He got blue and black jeans with several jerseys and some t-shirts with dragons and other creatures on them. They both got some pj's that they both helped each other pick out. When they were done they all went back to the shrine and showed there grandmother what they had got.

Back in the feudal era

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth wandering were kagome had gone with his stupid brother?

'were the hell is she? I come here about to tell her how i feel and she runs off ' he was getting angry on how kagome was so scared of him and he didn't want her to be. ' when she comes back i will mack her wish she never ran away and i WILL get her back' with his mind set on that he walked throw the hallways wanting something to eat . On his was there he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that he bumped into someone until it happened.

" watch were your going!" they both said. He looked up and saw a beautiful girl with puppy ears just like him, she had golden hair with green eyes she wore a green kimono with a yellow obi wrapped around her.

" sorry i wasn't watching were i was going " he said as she smiled then walked off be for he could get her name. He shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen. He got there only to see Miroko get hit by sango once again. " will you ever learn monk?" he asked as he sat down beside miroko.

" I keep on telling you guys my hand is cursed !" he yelled but no one was listing to him so he started to eat his food to find it really good.

"Inuyasha when do you think Kagome will be back?" Sango asked

" I'm not sure i do hope soon she is the only way we can find the jewel shards. Where the fuck did she go any was Sango?"he looked over only to find a very VERY pissed Sango. " WHAT?"

" IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT THE JEWEL? WELL NO WONDER SHE LEFT YOU AND WENT TO YOUR BROTHER AT LEAST HE TREATS HER BETTER THEN YOU!" after that she left to her room and didn't come out till later that day.

" What did i say?" he looked at miroko who was to giving him a evil glare. He had grown to see kagome as a younger sister that he didn't want to see hurt but Inuyasha was bushing her away with every word he said and sango and himself were getting rather fed up with the hole god damn thing.

" inuyasha when will you learn that Kagome is not just a jewel detector she is a human being that has feeling just as you and me? you have hurt her so much that i am surprised she is sleeping under the same house as you?" with that miroko left seeing if he could get some time to talk to sango and not get slapped.

Inuyasha sat there for awhile thinking but he could only think about how he missed her and he didn't want her to hate him but that was far from happening he blew it with her so now all he had to do was get her trust back and ask for forgiveness. But he knew that that was going to take a lot of time to fix.

Back at Kagome's time

It was night time and the children were in bed sound asleep with there new pj's on and they looked so cute!Kagome shut the door and walked down stairs and turned on the tv. She sat there thinking of what she would look like when she became full demon which she didn't have to wait long.. Her birthday was... TOMMOROW! Kagome started to pace the living room until she slammed in to someones chest . She waited for the fall and the floor but they didn't come. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm before she could fall and held her tight, not wanting to let go. He knew what she was thinking about he didn't know way he just did and he knew that she needed someone right know.

Kagome slightly cried in the demon lords arms not wanting to let go. It was like he knew what she needed and when she did.' i could get use to this' she stopped crying and just stayed like that until he stopped and looked at her green eyes. " you will change tomorrow? No?" he asked as she shook her head yes as he set her down on the couch in his lap. " i will be there so there is no need to be upset."

" Yes i know but i just cant be leave that i am not my mothers real daughter its so hard to understand how she could hide this from me for so long?" she said as one single tear ran down her cheek. Sesshomaru wiped it and looked at her again.

" your mother did not wish for this to happen she didn't know what to do and then when you went throw the well she thought that she was going to loose you forever."

" oh ... how did you know that?"she asked confusion written all over her face. So he explained how when she passed out how her mother told him the hole story and how she would be fine and to just calm down. When she did she fell asleep on his lap so he took her upstairs and laid her down on the bed then crawled in beside her and soon he to was asleep.

**Well Well i finally got it down and out!lol well i have some good and bad news... i wont be up dating for a while.. yes i know i am sorry but my bf is coming up from New York TOMMOROW :D:D:D:D:D:D and my friends and i are going to have sooo much fun!**

**SD:** YEA My plane WILL work!hehehehe

**LA:** YEA SD's back woot! oh yea we forgot to tell you SD has a plane for him to stay here instead of going back on Saturday! Well it involves some rope,a gage , wheelbarrow , ceramic kitty,and the best of all GRILLED CHEESE!

**SD:** MMMMM grilled cheese goes over to oven and makes some mm mm

**LA:** Oh Can i have some? goes to grab some

**SD:** glares and try s to bit Luna GRRRRR

**LA:** Touchy geeeezzzzzz

**SD:** mmmmm

**LA:** Oh God Help me !... Well read and review and i hope there aren't many spelling errors!

**Luna Angel**


	10. Chapter 10: A Diference

**Ya ya I know I am late with this chapter but I thank all the people who have stayed with me! And I have one thing to say to a couple of those people I love how you said that I need spell check but one little problem that I have tolled u already I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK ON MY COMPUTER UPSTAIRS! So if u don't like the spelling then don't read the story! Ok thanks:D well on with the story…and I know I have not said this in a while I Do Not Own Inuyasha and co.  
**  
**Chapter 10 :** A difference

Kagome woke up to have a hard chest right beside her face.' What happened my head hurts and ..oh my GOD!' she tried to get out of bed but couldn't she had an arm around her waist.

" Sesshomaru do you mind letting me go?"she tried to move again but his arm just got tighter. Then she felt he's chest rumble.' Is he growling? No he couldn't be?' so kagome started to giggle.

" And what do you Kagome find so funny?" he opened his eyes to look at a very beautiful demoness looking right back at him. His eyes went wide and he just looked at her beauty.

" It 'giggle' sounded like you 'giggle' where purring."she stopped laughing when she looked at him. His eyes were wide and she didn't know why. So she looked around the room at what he might be looking at, when she turned and looked at the mirror she almost screamed!. Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his large hand. 

" Kagome calm down you are alright you have just changed everything will be ok" but Kagome was Not paying any attion she was to busy looking at the women in the mirror. She slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the mirror sesshomaru right behind her.

She looked beautiful to say the most part. Her hair was the same colour but had high lights in them of silver and her hair was down way past her knees. She was a little taller but not as tall as sesshomaru.' Damn that's no far I wanted to be taller or the same height!' she thought. When she looked again you could see light silver strikes on the side of her cheeks , she looked on her wrist that had the same and she could only imagine that she had them in other places to. She smiled and you could just see the peeks of her fangs sticking out. She looked over her hands and found that the tips of them were a fuschia colour. She brushed her bangs out of her forehead and you could also see a crestmoon like sesshomaru's but it had a star right behind it and they where light blue with silver outline.

" wow I never new that this is what I was going to become I look well I can't even find the words to describe it!" she turned around and looked at sesshomaru." What do you think?" ' here it comes most likely he will say oh u look so ugly! Hmff I hope he likes how I look .. Wait a minute what the hell?'

Sesshomaru was so in shock that he was lost for words…" Kagome you look…you look 'sigh' You look more beautiful then ANY inu demoness that I have ever seen." ' HA there I said it!'

' good for you sesshy here's a cookie!' said is inner voice

' Hey at least I am getting there'

' ya but you still have to ask her if you can court her you dumb ass'

' growls SHUT UP I WILL BUT NOT RIGHT NOW!'

kagome was watching him fight his inner demon and was wondering what had happened when he growled." Ahhh sesshomaru are you ok?" she asked while putting her new clawed hand on his shoulder.

" yes I am fine would you like to go down stairs and eat something I can hear your mother is awake now and I think she would like to See what her daughter looks like ?" kagome new pointed ears started to twitch as she heard her mother down stairs moving pots and pans around trying to find something to make breakfast in.

" yes I would but can we make sure she has nothing in her hand I don't want her to wake the kids." He just nodded and they waked down the stairs……

( A/N: MHAHAHA u all thought that I would keep going HA u should all know me by now! Come on hehe we have to go to the inu gang and c who that mystery girl was that inuyasha met!)

**Back in feudal era  **

Inuyasha was wondering the halls as he did lately but he could not get that one girl out of his head she was beautiful but he could have sworn that she was a half demon just like him …. Well inuyasha was so busy thinking he Again didn't see where he was walking and ran right in to someone again!

" HOLY CRAP AGIN!" came the same voice from before. Inuyasha raised his head to see the same girl from yesterday." Gezzzzz do you ever watch where you go inuyasha?" she asked. ' oh my god he has grown so much!'

" well u should have watched where you were going and it wouldn't of happened!… Wait a sec how the HELL do YOU know MY name?" he asked .

" why inuyasha I am upset you do not remember me? That's sad for someone who helped you when we were so young." She giggled as she walked past him .

" Wait.. I am sorry but I do not remember you who are you?" he asked as he got up,

" tsk.tsk Inuyasha it's me Tika don't you remember me you and sesshoumaru use to play out side and have fun , my parents died and your father took me in since they were close friends?" she looked at him like she was going to cry . Tika had missed inuyasha even though her and sesshoumaru where best friends inuyasha she had loved once upon a time. The last she heard of him he was at a village fallen for a miko who soon be trade him and pinned him to a tree! 

Inuyasha looked at her hard and then as if a big flash of lightning came he remember all those fun times him and his brother had with Tika befor he's brother turned cold." Tika?" he asked as he came to her. He hugged her with so much force that she could hardly breath.

" Inuyasha do you mind I can't really breath!" he let her go and started to laugh..

" that's just like you tika always making jokes!" she just gave him a glare and elbowed him right in the gut. " OWW that HURTS YA KNOW!" 

**Back with Kagome**

As her and sesshomaru walked down the stairs she stopped him and asked him a question." What if she is scared of me? What if she doesnt like me anymore now that I am not human?" sesshomaru grabbed her face and made her look at the mirror in the hall.

" dose that look like a face that someone would be scared of?" she shook her head no." then do not be worried..

When they got down there kagome's mother had her head stuck in the fridge and took out the milk. When she got up she dropped it . The milk went everywhere.(A/N: lol I did that once to my mom I came down and scared the living HELL out of her!lol well less about me and more with the story) " Kagome is that you?" she asked still looking at the beautiful demoness beside the demon lord. The demoness shook her head yes. And with that she ran to her daughter and gave her one of the most heart filled hugs anyone could get from there mother." Oh I am so glad! You look breath taking I knew you would look like you mother I just knew it!" by this time the kids where up and awake they ran down stairs right into the kitchen.

" oka-san where are…:"shippo looked at her and started to jump for joy! " OKA- SAN YOU CAN REALLY BE MY MOTHER NOW!YAY!" he jumped up into her arms and hugged her till he couldn't. Rin just looked up at the strange woman and asked one question that touched kagome's heart.

" Can I have a mommy to?" she asked while tugging at sesshomaru's sleeve. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" Yes rin you can." He looked over at kagome and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.she looked at him and understood.

" yes rin you can cause I am right here." Well let me tell you rin jumped out of sesshomaru's arms and into kagomes so fast shippo didn't have time to move and got smushed by them hugging.

" aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OKA SAN! HELP ME!" he screamed. Kagome gave rin to sesshomaru and kissed shippo telling him how sorry she was but soon he was ok. After there little family moment they all sat down and ate there breakfast with laughter. But sesshomaru could help but think that he had seen kagome befor when he was only a little pup.' But that is imossible.. or is it. I will have to do some research when I get back home?' he was looking at kagome the whole time thinking how lucky he was to have found her.

**LA: **AWW that was soo cute yes I now it's a lil ooc and it's a lil short! But hey I'm working on it and it just fit the moment.. Oh ya and I have had some reviews asking me about the lemon well I will give u a hint its COMEING SOON! lol I am going to get help on it hehehe by SD! 

**SD:** yaya but I better get paid! Give me sesshy and I will be OK!;)

**LA:** AHAHA No srry u will get paid in knowing that our readers are happy isnt that good ennof?

**SD:** Ya I guess pssssstt no its not!

**LA:** Well gtg I am going to find out whats wrong with me!

**SD:** ITS ABOUT TIME!

**LA:** HEY! Oh well read and review and I am asking know PLEASE No Flameing I cant take that right know thanks! LOV YA ALL!

**_Peaches and Cream!_**

**Luna **


	11. Chapter 11: Finding You

**Ok so its been awhile and I am sorry but I got a beta and I think her name is akada but I am not sure… well that is her name on this anyway but at school we call her kinky Kass!lmao and I will be fixing this soon ok bye!**

**Chapter 11**- Finding You

Kagome and her family said there long goodbyes. Kagomes mother had backed her so much food and hair stuff to last her a year, but she was happy the stuff at Sesshomaru's was not that thrilling! After they all said goodbye Kagome and her new family walked to the well and jumped in. In a big flash of light they were back in the feudal era.

' thank the gods I can breath again' thought sesshomaru as he let kagome and the kids go.

" Sesshomaru can we leave right now? I really want to run all of a sudden!" she looked at him with her big eyes and he could not refuse her. So he nodded and she took shippo on her shoulder and was off in the blink of an eye. Sesshomaru not far behind.

When the Finlay got to the castle kagome stopped to hear…

" GET YOUR HANDS OF ME MONK!" SLAP!

Kagome shook her head," will he ever learn?"

" this is common?" he asked

" This is so common I don't think sango cares anymore about him doing that she just likes hitting him"she said as they walked up to Sango and Miroku." Hey you guys I guess you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you Miroku?" she asked

" why Kagome what ever do you mean?" he smiled on of his nice smiles then started to walk away sango giving her friend a light hug then running after him.

" I don't think they know that they are falling for one another?"she said as she turned around with a sleeping shippo in her arms. As they walked back in to the castle they could hear nothing and it was peaceful if only for a moment.

After they put the children to bed kagome told sesshomaru that she was tired but wanted to read a book so they went to his study. Sesshoumaru looking for some books about Kagome hoping he could find something! And Kagome looking for a book that caught her fancy. It ended up being something that had to do with romance and a lost soul that found her true love. She started to read in one of the two chairs bye the fire place.

Sesshomaru had been looking for about two hours now not finding ANYTHING about kagome or her family! All he remembered about what her mother told him was that her father was a dog demon and her mother was an …. Angel! That's what he was not looking for ! The records on demon and angels. Even though a lot of people thought of no such thing there was one pair but many thought of them to be dead…

So he looked up in he's old shelves and low and behold there was one old record book that he found. It should that the lord of the east had a mate but nobody ever found out . That was until the lord of the south found out what she was. She was a Angel on earth not someone that looked like one but a REAL one and that was forbidden way back then.

' It says that there was a war and the …. West was in it? That would mean.. That war was when I was just a little pup..' Sesshomaru looked harder to find his answer and then everything came back to him like a full blast.

**Flashback **

" Come on sesshy-chan we are going to be late and you now our mommy's they will get worried" said a little inu/angel pup to little sesshomaru.

As they ran to her castle in the east, they could hear things coming there way." Sesshy what is that noise?" she asked her friend.

" battle drums!" he whispered.

" what was that?" she asked

" Kag RUN!" he grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as there little legs could carry them. When they got to the castle they were grabbed by there mothers and they ran. They didn't know where but somewhere in the middle the lost each other.

" KAG WHERE ARE YOU!" little sesshomaru cried.

" SESS WHERE DID YOU GO! Mommy where are sesshy-chan and anna?" kagome looked up in to her mothers stormy blue eyes almost like hers.

" Kagome my sweet heart you must forget them we must hide at this moment when everything is over you will see him again I promise." She hugged her daughter as she summoned a wardrobe in front of her.

With Sesshoumaru he asked his mother where kagome was and she told him the same thing.. But he wouldn't listen he needed his friend , so he jumped out of his mothers arms and ran to her. When he got to her he saw her mother giving her to someone in a wardrobe! " NO PLEASE DON'T !" he cried but it was to late kagome was in the future and there was nothing he could do so when he turned around his eyes widened there was his mother dead on the ground . Sesshomaru cried. He cried for his best friend and he cried for his mother.. both gone from him in less then one second. And the last thing he remembered before getting hit on the head was a bright yellow light from where kagomes mother use to be, and then he passed out.

**End Of Flashback **

After that Sesshomaru remembered that Luna came to his castle right after the war and his father let her in with open arms! Wait could it be? Kagome's mothers name was Luna…. No it cant be.. he would have to have a little chat with her later right know he needed to go to bed and so did kagome.

Kagome had actually fell asleep on the chair. As he picked her up she mumbled something in her sleep like a cry for someone and he could have sworn that It was his name.. Well what she use to call him before she forgot, when he got to the two rooms his room and her room he was having a hard time deciding which one she would go in..

But Sesshomaru decided that she could sleep with him. It wasn't like they were doing anything …. Yet !When he put her down she rolled over and got comfy so it looked like it. He took of his outer kimono and the top of his inner so it looked like he was just wearing thin pants.( A/N: can u just see it yummmm)and he got into the bed right beside her put his arm around her tight and in a matter of minutes he was asleep with his love beside him.but before he did he whispered to her

" I Found You" and what he didn't know was that kagome was awake and heard him.

**LA:** AWWWW I love me!Sniff sniff I wish I had someone like that!well I did and I let it blow down the toilet!And then I found someone BETTER!

**SD**: ya Luna RIGHT DOWN THERE!

**LA:** Hey shut up it was Way to far! But we r still friends! And I am ok with that sniff sniff ok so I hope you liked it and you all are in for a surprise kagome finds out if her mother is alive of dead in the next chapter! Woottt!and I have a BETA NOW WOOT FOR ME! Oh kami I needed one! I know now that I am not the best at writing but I have a very good imagination don't ya all think! Well bye bye

**_Peaches and Cream!_**

**Luna Angel **


	12. Chapter 12: Finding You Part 2

I know this took me really really long but my muse was out of town for awhile on this one so she finally got back! So here is the long awaited chapter of scars!

**Chapter 12- _Finding You Part 2_**

Kagome woke up with a firm body against her. ' _omg what did we do?'_she thought. That was until she remembered everything from last night, from what she remembered she fell asleep on the couch in the library and hearing sesshomaru say something like I found you?

" Good morning kags" that's when she went in to darkness that name brought back so much. All she remembered was trying to turn around then nothing…

_**Kagome's Dream**_

Two young children where playing in what looked like a main garden." Come on sessy-chan are mommy's are going to get worried!" she giggled as the little girl demon started to run towards the castle. The boy not to far behind.

Then the scene changed that's when she heard a piercing scream. Kagome turned around to see the little boy leaning over what looked to be his mother. Who looked to be dead, and the one who had screamed.

When the little boy turned around kagome's heart sunk. The little boy was really sesshomaru! He was crying for someone, like his best friend. That's when he got hit on the head by a man that looked like him. ' _It must be his father' _she thought

Then the image changed to a little girl with her mother going to what looked like a closet. ' _omg!' _she cried that was her and her mother.. Kagome took a good look at her mother, for all she knew of was that her mother was an angel. Then there was a big flash of light but before the woman disappeared kagome could of sworn she saw something, or someone fly off but it wasn't her mother it was…. Luna?

Then she awoke from her strange dream. " sesshomaru" she whispered.

" I'm here" came the soft silky voice she loved.

" oh sesshy-chan I remember!" she hugged him with all her might as she weeped in his arms. " I saw you and me when we were little! Now I know why you became so cold…. You lost me and your mother all in one day! Oh how much you must have missed us, and looking but never getting anywhere…OMG I need to find Luna.. NOW! Sessy-chan why are you crying?she asked

" kagome.. kags.. I found you" he cried " I really, really found you. You have no idea how many years I've been looking for you!" he hugged her then started kissing her all over the face."And what did you say about luna?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment then ran out of the room screaming Luna's name " LUNA! LUNA! Where the hell are you!" she screamed.

Luna was in her study when she heard her name being called by kagome. When she got up to answer she to fated and had dreams of her life from before. In these dreams she remembered about putting a spell on kagome and herself so that they would both forget, but with one word from a loved one who remembered them they would snap out of it thus removing the spell. The only other person who knew about this was her husband, sesshomaru's father and mother.

When luna came to she ran as fast as she could to find kagome, when she rounded a corner she bumped in to something hard. When she looked up she saw her beautiful daughter before her.

" Luna you can show your ' real' self now… I know you are my mother…" it was like something snapped releasing the spell from its bounds. There was a bright light that surrounded her and kagome,when it died away there stood a beautiful.. Well Angel.

Her hair was black almost like the darkness of ashes. Her eyes where like kagome's an electric blue, she had wings as white as snow and her clothes had changed to a light blue and white robs. And last but not least there sitting on her forehead was the same crescent moon and star like kagome. " kagome my beloved daughter I remember " she cried as kagome and her hugged.

That's how sesshomaru saw them. He did remember kagome's mother she just look more bigger then, and more beautiful now then ever. " ahem" he coughed.

" oh well kagome I will have to leave you I have to go and talk to the gods, I will leave you and lord sesshomaru alone"

" but mama we just only reunited!"

" yes my dear but there will be plenty of time for tht later I have to go to talk to the gods of fate. I will return in one day.. good day my dear.."

" Lady Luna" sesshomaru bowed as she passed him. She stopped and patted him on the head like she did when he was a pup, then left. He smirked and ran to kagome, she knew what he was going to do and she was behind him all the way, for she told him this when he was little.

_**Flashback **_

" _sesshomaru could I speak with you for a moment? It is very important."_

" _sure" said the little sesshomaru as he came running over to lady luna and sat beside her on the couch._

" _I do know that you love kagome and you wish to mate her when you are older? Am I right?"she asked_

" _umm…yes I do love her and I want to mate her but I wanted to ask you first?"_

" _sesshomaru I would love for you to mate kagome! You have my consent on this, so you don't ever have to ask me again ok?"_

" _ok" he smiled and hugged her then went back to plating with kagome._

" _what did my mommy want to talk to you about sesshy-chan?" asked a little kagome_

" _nothing.. nothing at all…kagome?"_

"_yeah"_

" _do you love me?" he asked praying to all the kami's she said yes._

" _Of course sesshomaru I do and I always will.. you know that."_

" _ok I just wanted to know.. cuz ya know I thought you where looking at that wolf for a moment" _

" _sesshy why you!" that's when the play fight broke out!_

_**End of flashback**_

How he missed those days and all the ones he was looking for her she was right in front of him. He swore right there and then that he would never lose her again. He ran up to kagome and befor she could say anything he took her to hi favorite spot for some much needed 'fun'! for the next morning they would finally be one….

_**OH SNAP! I ROX! Lmao well what do you think will happen! LEMON! Lol well hope u like that one I know it's a lil short but he at least I got it up and for the lemon am getting sesshomarusdemoness to do it hehe! Well hope ya like it byebye **_

_**Peaches and Cream **_

_**Luna Angel**_


	13. Chapter 13: Mates and Pack

Chapter 13: Mates and Pack

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling very stiff in places that never felt sore and stiff before. Just for a moment she forgot where she was and began to panic, then she seen the magenta coloured wrist over her hip and relaxed. Sesshomaru had taken her to his favorite spot last night after her mother left to talk to the gods of fate.

It was beautiful here last night where you could see the stars. Even though she wasn't there was a field filled with different types of flowers She slowly turned her head and felt a throbbing pain on her neck, she reached to touch it but was stopped by the same hand that was only a few minutes ago on her hip and she smiled.

Sesshomaru was awake when his now mate woke up, he had decided to act like he was sleeping just to see what she would do. When he felt her panic through their bond he began to worry that she had regretted their actions from last night. But then as her panic subsided her love and admiration came tenfold through their bond when she realized where she was he relaxed. He was almost back asleep when her curiosity became very apparent, he peeked through his one eye and seen her about to touch her mating mark. He reached up to stop her and she gave him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen.

"It may irritate you for a while until it has had time to heal" he leaned over and kissed the mark which sent shivers of pleasure down Kagome's entire body.

Sesshomaru smirked and rolled them over so that he was on top of her and began to touch every inch of her body while kissing her anywhere he could reach. Kagome doing the same loved the way they fit perfectly together no matter the position they were in. She was in absolute heaven until she felt it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood, at first she thought it was nothing until Sesshomaru began to growl low in his chest.

"The half breed approaches, and he seems to be very angry"

"Oh no. Sesshomaru do you think this might be too much for him. I'm worried that if he sees us like this he may try to kill me…or worse try to kill you." Kagome began to gather her clothes. She had just covered the most important parts when Inuyasha came bursting into the clearing Tessaiga in hand ready for a throw down.

Kagome screamed from her lack of dress while Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kagome pushing her behind him.

"Why are you here half breed? If your eyes can't see what is going on clearly your noise can smell it?" He smirked as Inuyasha's face went red either from anger or embarrassment, Sesshomaru didn't care as long as it got under his skin.

"What the hell Kagome? You actually mated this bastard!?"

"Inuyasha you don't understand. Please put the sword down and let me explain." She tried to come out from behind Sesshomaru but he's warning growl kept her in place. She could feel his nervousness in waves coming through the mark but you would never know when you looked at his face, it was blank as ever.

"Explain?! Explain what! The fact that you went behind my back you stupid bitch and screwed him. What were you itching so bad for me you had to settle for him!?" Inuyasha's eyes began to turn pink as he was losing control of his demon half.

"Inuyasha you will watch your mouth on matters you know nothing about." Inuyasha just growled at Sesshomaru. It was then that Kagome noticed Inuyasha had dropped his sword and was moving slowly forward away from the one thing that could keep him sane. She knew that he would never act like this if the sword was safely attached to his hip.

"Sesshomaru look" she pointed to the discarded sword on the ground. "He's dropped it. You know as well as I do that it's the only thing that can keep him sane. If you have to fight him please just knock him out. We can bring him back to the castle, I might be able to put a protection spell around a room so we can talk to him and he won't harm anyone. But I need you to promise me you won't kill him." She talked so low hoping that Inuyasha couldn't hear her plea to her mate.

Sesshomaru nodded having complete faith in his mates' ability to protect his castle and all who inhabit it. '_You can't say it's your castle anymore. It is our castle' _his beast purred. He didn't get to enjoy this thought long when Inuyasha came at him claws ready. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and jumped right before Inuyasha's hand came down for the blow. He put Kagome down a few yards away and told her not to move, she just shook her head still dizzy from moving so fast.

Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and turned around just as Inuyasha was getting ready to attack him again. Sesshomaru jumped behind him and with all the force he could use without killing the stupid mutt he smacked him over the head. Inuyasha's eyes went back to their molten gold colour instantly as he fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Kagome running towards him, a small smile was on his face as everything turned black.

"Sesshomaru I said to knock him out not kill him!" she yelled as she jogged over towards the two brothers. It was all her fault, none of this would have happened if she just would have tried talking to him in the first place. Instead she had to think of one of her stupid ideas and Sesshomaru just HAD to agree. Sometimes she hated her quick thinking.

"Mate I did not kill the half breed. I did as you asked and knocked him out because his Youkai half was in control. If I had not hit him as hard as I did he would not be knocked out." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru like he had two heads while he just smirked.

"Wow looks like I have to get use to this Youkai strength thing" she giggled.

"Indeed" he smirked.

* * *

When they arrived back to the castle Sesshomaru put Inuyasha into a room at the farthest end of the castle. Kagome went in and put a spell that would allow only herself and Sesshomaru in and out.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office doing some much needed paperwork. He had to let the other lands know that he had taken a mate and that it was the lost princess no doubt. However in the past two days that they had been home something he just didn't understand was why Kagome didn't leave the half breeds side? He had yet to wake up from the rather big smack to the head he received. If Sesshomaru would have guessed he would say that she still had feelings for him. But he knew this was not true, he and Kagome had a past. A past that could not be shoved aside by a mere half breed, even if she did have a strong friendship with him.

'Why am I thinking these things? She is my mate not the half breeds, she loves me I can feel it every minute through the bond.' Sesshomaru smiled at that thought yes she did love him and he intended to show her again tonight just how much he loved her in the privacy of their own bedchambers.

Inuyasha woke up with a huge headache. He hadn't felt this bad since he got sit by Kagome 20 times. Speaking of Kagome she was asleep in the chair beside his bed. That's when he remembered what had happened and she was now mated to his brother. He growled at the thought anger coming off of him in waves. He went to get up but couldn't move an inch he struggled for a minute or two before he noticed Kagome was up and had her hand held up. It was then he realized that she was the one holding him down with her powers.

"What the hell Kagome let me up god damn it!" He struggled more.

"I'll let you up when you listen to what I have to say deal?" Inuyasha nodded knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Inuyasha do you notice anything different about me?" Again he nodded. He had noticed the moment he seen her in the clearing.

"Your scent is different too, even if it does smell like the bastard" he whined.

"I'm the missing princess from the neighbouring Kingdom… I have been destined to mate Sesshomaru since we were kids. He used to be my best friend Inuyasha, and I didn't remember anything until I came here. Once my soul came back to my body and it was whole again I remembered everything and looked like this. I also found my biological mother, she was a servant here and she didn't remember anything either until the spell broke on me as well. She's an Angel Inuyasha. An Angel can you believe it!? I know this is a lot to take in but you have to understand I love Sesshomaru more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life. I love you but I think I have always loved you as a brother or best friends and it just took that final push by you to help me realize that. And I just wanted to say Thank you." She smiled and held his hand. Letting her spell on him disappear.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do or to say. He had hurt her mentally and physically and she thanked him! He didn't deserve her forgiveness.

"Kagome I don't deserve your forgiveness. I've hurt you so much I just thought I had lost you forever when I seen you in the clearing smelling like him." He put his head down in shame. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted."

Kagome lifted his face to look at her and smiled. "You'll never lose me silly. I am your sister now depending on how you look at it. Which is so much better than being best friends, we're pack now. And who else is going to help me deal with Sesshomaru?" they both laughed.

_**Well thank you so much for waiting soooooo long! I know it took forever and I know it's not long but it's a start. I am also going to be re-doing all other chapters because I now realize I sucked at doing this when I was younger. It's amazing what College can do to a person haha. Please review I know I don't deserve it but I do love it when you do **_

_**Cheers**_

_**Luna Angel **_


End file.
